Why You?
by SupernaturalShipper12
Summary: Levi and Jean are the best of friends, they both love wearing dark colors, smoking, drinking, picking on people, and staying out all hours of the night. Eren and Marco were best friends when they were younger, but when Marco's dad got promoted his family had to move away. The two kept in touch for a while but of course growing up and the distance made them talk less and less. Er
1. Chapter 1

"We'll always be best friends no matter what okay Eren?" Marco was holding onto both of my hands.

"You promise Marco?"

"Of course! No matter what we will stay best friends till our dying days!" I watched as he linked our pinky fingers together.

"But...what if you get a girlfriend and spend all your time with her?" I wiped my teary eyes and noticed we were both 7 years old.

"Oh Eren stop being such a big baby! You'll get a girlfriend too! Besides I don't even like girls so don't worry!" Suddenly Marco of 7 years old grew up and now a Marco of 18 was staring down at me pitifully. I wiped my eyes.

"Jesus Eren. You never change, you're still a crybaby! I thought you'd grow out of this what the hell? How was I ever friends with you?" I cried as I realized I was still a 7 year old.

"You said we'd always be best friends Marco! You promised!" I ran after the boy now walking away.

"Who would want to be friends with you?" I watched him walk away as the darkness swallowed him up.

"Marco!" I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes I looked at the clock mounted on my wall and sighed. I kicked off my sheets and scratched my head as I yawned. It's been about 12 years now since Marco moved away, the last time we talked was about a year ago, I would message and he would read it yet...he would never reply back. I decided I should message him again. Lately he sends one word replies maybe that's why I have those dreams.

 _To: Marco Bodt_

 _Hey man, it's been awhile how have you been? I don't know if I've told you yet but I'm going to college now, have been for a few months now, but of course you would be too so you most likely already know...I haven't heard from you in a while are you okay? Um...honestly I'm not too sure what to say to you anymore...You never respond and I'm not sure if I've done something or if I'm just being a pest...I just worry for you._

 _Message me back sometime...I'll be waiting...I miss talking to you Marco..._

 _Your Best Friend,_

 _Eren Jaeger._

I sighed and grabbed my clothes before stepping into the shower. After making sure I was clean enough, and only after seeing my fingers turn extremely wrinkly did I get out and dry myself off. I looked to see if Marco replied to my email yet and sighed when I saw it had been read but not answered.

I headed into the kitchen to make some breakfast. I pressed play on my answering machine and listened to the messages from my sister. Mikasa went out of state for college so I was finally able to breathe. I looked at the time again and decided I didn't have enough time for a full course meal.

I grabbed a piece of toast, my bag, a water bottle, my wallet, phone, headphones and sketchbook before running out to catch the bus. I shoved everything into my bag before putting on my headphones and turning the music up full blast. I finished my toast and took out my sketchbook. I opened up to an empty page and started sketching a boy that was sitting on the cement part of a flowerbed across the street from the bus stop smoking. I tried my hardest to make sure he didn't catch me constantly looking at him because he looked like major trouble that I didn't need.

I looked down the street to see the bus turn the corner so I shoved my sketchpad into my bag and looked one last time at the guy and noticed our eyes met. He was also already walking towards me. I panicked slightly looking for the bus and cursed silently at it being stuck at a stoplight.

"Hey you!" I looked around and noticed I was the only one standing there.

"Yes you moron! I'm talking to you." I sighed and took off my headphones and looked up at the slightly taller boy.

"Yes?"

"My friend back there said you kept staring at me, is there something you wanted?" I looked behind him and saw a short black haired guy glaring at us as he blew some smoke before putting out his cigarette.

"I asked you a question!" I flinched and shook my head.

"Sorry there must be some misunderstanding. I wasn't staring at you." I felt someone grab the collar of my shirt and yank me down. I came face to face with the short black haired person.

"So you're calling me a liar then are you? I'm offended." I trembled under his scrutinized glare.

"Jean, what happens when I'm offended" I looked back at the guy who I assumed was named Jean.

"Well lets just say their lucky if they escape with a few cuts and bruises." I could feel myself pale.

"Alright! Alright...he's right...I was looking at you...but it's because I was sketching you and your surroundings." I hesitantly pulled out my sketchbook and showed him the picture I drew of him. I flinched as the shorter man pulled it from my hand and shoved me onto the ground.

"Hmm not bad, I look quite sexy if I do say so myself." I watched the two boys flip through the book.

"Shut up horseface."

"Aw come now Levi, you don't have to be so mean so early, do you?" I watched Jean drape his arm over Levi's shoulder and Levi roll his eyes.

"u-um...c-can I have it back now? I need to be on that bus." I pointed to the bus coming towards us as Levi thought for a minute and handed the sketch book to Jean.

"Nah I have a better idea, come with us little nerd. We'll give you a ride to school for drawing such a great picture of my idiot friend over here." I watched as they turned to walk away.

"Uh...no that's okay I'll just take the bus..." I watched as Levi looked back and sent me a glare that chilled me to the bone.

"I didn't ask. Now move your ass before I throw you in front of that bus." I gulped and saw Jean chuckle.

"He's not playing around kid I suggest you grab your stuff and hop to it." I sighed and nodded pulling myself off the ground and following the troublesome men.

"Great...just what I needed.." I sighed again and looked one last time back at the bus _. If only Marco were here...maybe he'd have been able to talk us out of this situation._


	2. Chapter 2

"Move it you shitty brat, I haven't got all day!" I flinched and ran after the two guys, I had tripped over my own shoelace earlier and had to stop to tie them again, which caused Levi to yell at me.

"Yeah yeah I'm coming shut the hell up already." I mumbled under my breath and rolled my eyes.

"You say something?" I looked up and shook my head.

"That's what I thought." I sighed as we rounded a corner and saw a man standing next to two motorcycles.

"You're riding with me go it?" I looked up to see Levi glaring at me and Jean smirking. I nodded and walked with Levi. I walked closer and whispered softly.

"Who's that guy?" I saw Levi look at me then the man standing by the bikes.

"Bodyguard, why's it matter?" I shook my head and stood up straight again.

"I-it doesn't...I was just curious..." I saw Levi smirk as Jean got on his motorcycle.

"Curiosity killed that cat you little shit, keep that in mind." I nodded and waited for Levi to get onto the motorcycle before I got on behind him, I hesitantly placed my hands on his hips.

"Hey kid, if you don't grab him the right way you might fall off." I gulped and wrapped my arms around his waist. I could have sworn I heard Levi chuckling as Jean stuffed my sketchbook into the saddlebag on his motorcycle. I sighed and watched Jean take off.

"Levi...are you sure this is safe?" I could have sworn he smirked as he sped off after Jean, catching me off guard and causing me to cling for dear life.

After I had finally gotten used to the speed I saw us pass by my school and started panicking.

"Oi! stop fucking moving you're gonna make us get into an accident."

"You said you guys were giving me a ride to school! My class starts in 5 minutes!" I saw Levi smirk and roll his eyes.

"I can't believe you're that stupid to actually believe that." I pouted and sighed.

"Fine then drop me off!" I saw Levi deciding to ignore me. I stopped yelling for Levi to drop me off after my throat started hurting. I looked at the streets as they flew by and I gasped as I saw an almost familiar looking face. I blinked and rubbed my eyes to make sure I had seen correctly but the person I saw had vanished.

"Where are we going?" I yelled back at Levi.

"Mall."

I sighed as we pulled into the parking lot next to Jean. I hopped off so that Levi could get off too while I looked at my watch.

"You guys are fucking assholes you know that?! Give me back my sketchbook so I can be on my way, I have fucking midterms today!"

"Oi you hear that Jean? Our little nerd decided to grow fucking balls." I glared and saw Levi raise his foot, I realized too late that it was coming towards me. I grunted as his foot made contact with my stomach and I fell on my ass. I looked up in time to see Levi leaning over and glaring at me with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Listen here you little shit, unless I tell you otherwise, I don't want to hear shit from you understand? You can go when I say you can fucking go. If you don't hear that then shut that annoying fucking trap of yours and follow us around like a good little puppy understand?!" I bit my lip and looked away. I yelped as I saw a foot stomp onto my right hand. I looked up to see Jean smirking as he dug his heel into my hand.

"You were asked a question twerp I suggest you answer." I glared at the two guys and saw Levi smirking again.

"Fine I get it just get the fuck off my hand already you piece of shit or else!" I saw their expressions change into surprise.

"Oh and if I don't?"

"Don't say I didn't warn you." I twisted my body and managed to kick Jeans legs out from under him as he fell onto his back, I scrambled over to him and raised my fist to punch him in the face but felt my wrist caught. I looked back and saw Levi holding onto me smirking.

"Not bad you little brat, but that's enough let's go we're attracting too much attention." I looked around and saw a few people watching us, I nodded and got up as Jean stood up and came after me. Before he could grab me though I saw Levi appear in front of me.

"I said that's enough you fucking horse." I saw Jean's eyes flash with anger towards me before he nodded and we went into the mall.

"Let's get Mr. Nerd over here a change of clothes." I shook my head and protested but sighed as Levi ignored me. By the time we were finished shopping Levi dragged me to the men's bathroom and tossed me into the biggest stall with him.

"Here, change." I caught the bags he threw at me and watched as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door.

"Well then get out!" I heard Jean chuckle outside the door.

"He won't move until you change I suggest you get it over with." I sighed pulling out a red shirt, black pants, black boots, and a black vest with a studded collar.

"You're kidding me right?" I glared back at Levi who simply smirked.

"Either you get changed or I will do it for you." I watched as he pulled out a pocket knife and started cleaning his already perfect nails, I rolled my eyes and faced away from him as I pulled off my sweater and shirt and unbuttoned my jeans.

"Hmm not bad.." I flinched as I felt hands trail from my hips to my stomach.

"What the hell get away!" I tried to push off his arms but ended up pressed against the tile wall.

"Shut the hell up you little shit and relax." I gulped as I felt the tip of Levi's blade against my neck. I bit my lip and shut my eyes as I felt his hand trail down my chest to brush over my nipple I gasped softly and felt my back arch.

"Interesting..." I felt myself blush surprised at my reaction. I tensed feeling him kiss my shoulder blade as he ran his finger over my nipple again and started kneading it.

"Ah...w-wait...st-stop...p-please...Levi..." I moaned softly and cursed myself mentally for getting hard.

"Shit, talk about sexy.." I heard Levi chuckle.

"P-please stop alre-ah..." My plead was cut off as I felt Levi use his leg to spread mine wider forcing me to place my hands on the wall in front of me so I wouldn't lose my balance.

"Let's see how much sexier you can get.." I felt tears fill my eyes as his hand slowly made its way into my jeans and boxers.

"Wait...stop please..." I bit my lip hating that I was loving how his hand expertly wrapped around my dick as he started stroking it.

"Say my name one more time would you?" I felt him start moving his hand faster as I shut my eyes again.

"P-please...ah...L-Levi...I c-can't..." I felt my legs start to tremble as I came onto Levi's hand. I heard him chuckle and pull away as I fell to my knees embarrassed.

"Quick aren't you Eren?" I blushed hearing my name and glared up at Levi forgetting my embarrassment from before as he wiped his hand on a piece of toilet paper.

"H-how did you know my name?" I saw him smirk and shrug.

"How mean, forgetting the boy who claimed you as property." I widened my eyes as a vague memory flashed before my eyes.

 ****Flashback****

 **Levi-10 years old  
Eren- 7 years old**

"Levi...why do you have to go? You became a great friend since Marco left...please don't leave me too" I cried softly holding a hand out to grab onto his shirt.

"Hey brat, don't cry...I'll be back one day I promise...for now I need to study to take over my father's business one day.." I had felt Levi's hands run through my hair.

"But...I don't wanna lose someone else..."

"I'll come back for you, just wait for me besides...you are mine. I won't let anyone take you away from me. Remember that Jaeger. You are my property and always will be." I nodded not quite understanding as Levi turned and left..walking out of my life.

 ****End of Flashback****

"No...it can't be..." I shook my head as I wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Oh and plus your name was also in your sketchbook." I looked up at him both happy and scared at how much he had changed.

"H-how did you find me..." I saw him shrug as he threw the clothes to me again.

"I told you before, you are my property. I will come back for what's mine." I blushed realizing how close he was.

"L-Levi..." I felt his breath against my lips as he leaned down and smashed his lips to mine. I hesitated before I closed my eyes and slowly kissed back, I felt his tongue slip into my mouth before I could reject it and shrugged it off. I leaned into the kiss more as our tongues danced around in each others mouths. When we pulled away there was a string of saliva connecting us and we were both breathing hard.

"I'm here for what's mine, now get dressed." I blushed as he stood up and turned around exiting the stall. I quickly changed and followed him out with a million thoughts in my head. As I walked out of the bathroom I saw Jean leaning against the wall with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"I figured you two needed privacy." I blushed as Levi clicked his tongue.

"Let's go." I rode with Levi again blushing as we passed through neighborhoods, I wasn't sure where we were going but I felt like I needed to be with Levi for a little while longer. We pulled up in front of a huge house. I gaped as we passed through security gates and stopped in front of the place.

"Come on get off so I can get off you little shit." I snapped out of my gaping and pouted at Levi

"How cruel, you were so kind once upon a time.." I sighed and got off following Levi and Jean up the stairs to the front door. My eyes widened as both doors were opened for us and a long line of men were bowing at us.

"Welcome home Levi!" I stood there shocked as Levi rolled his eyes and Jean chuckled.

"That's right, did we forget to mention that Levi was the son of the biggest Yakuza group out there?" I gulped and looked to Levi.

"Tch, not like I wanted to be."

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I couldn't believe my one other friend beside Marco, was the son of a Yakuza...not only that, I had tangled tongues with him and let him jerk me off. I sighed and felt a headache coming on with all of these surprises. I heard Jean chuckle and saw Levi smirk.

I looked up to Levi and mentally kicked myself for not running away when I had the chance as I heard his next few words.

"Welcome to my family you little shit."


	3. Chapter 3

"Levi...what did you mean?" I stared at Levi, I was so surprised earlier with the welcoming that I didn't even realize I was dragged to Levi's room. I looked around and saw I was sitting on a love seat with Levi, while Jean was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of us. I watched Jean as he relaxed comfortably with his eyes closed as Levi flipped through the pages of a book next to me.

"When?" I looked around and saw they had brought my sketchbook in with them. I leaned over Levi and grabbed the pencil on the table before getting up and walking to grab my sketchbook.

"When you said welcome to the family." I sat back down and started sketching the peaceful looking Jean.

"Oh simple, I meant that as, welcome to my family. You are now my personal bodyguard." My hand slipped as the pencil fell and hit the ground. I looked over to Levi and glared as he simply flipped the page in his book. He had on reading glasses and he looked adorable but I wasn't about to say that to him.

"Wait what?!"

"Did I stutter?" I saw him look over his glasses to meet my eyes.

"Why the hell do I have to be your bodyguard?!"

"Pay me back for buying you those clothes and those moves you pulled on Jean make you more than qualified." I looked down and rolled my eyes.

"I'll pay you back it's not like I asked you to anyway!" I watched him shrug and look back down at his book. I huffed in annoyance and stood up.

"I'm not going to be your bodyguard I have no reason to put my life on the line for yours. I'm out of here!" I walked to the doors and pulled one open as I shoved my things into my bag. I stomped my way out of his room as someone passed me by. I stopped the older man and asked for directions on how to get out of this ridiculously huge place.

I shrank back a bit at his glare before he finally gave me directions. As soon as he finished I saw Jean and Levi coming out of the room, I turned around and booked it as fast as possible out of there.

"Oi! Get back here Brat!" I ignored him and jogged away.

"Levi, we need to go the members are waiting." I heard Jean complain before I made my way down the stairs to the front door.

As soon as I escaped the house I ran as far and as long as I possibly could. By the time I stopped running I was by the grocery store down the street from my place.

"Might as well shop for dinner." It took me about 15 minutes before I was finally out of the store, I walked calmly through the alleys back to my apartment, there was no way I was about to let Levi and Jean see me walking and pick me up. I got to my apartment and ran into my building owner.

"Hello darling." I smiled at the little old lady and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello Mrs. Moriyama how are you today?" She smiled and giggled, I couldn't help it she was like a grandmother to me. She was a sweet lady.

"I'm doing perfectly fine, young one. How were your midterms today?" I groaned and sighed before giving a small smile and shrugging.

"I uh...got kind of busy and ended up missing it." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and felt a smack against it.

"You dummy how could you go to school every day without missing a day and decide that you would end up missing one of the most important ones? What, pray tell, happened to be the reason?" I sighed and shrugged.

"I didn't decide it...I ran into some guy who was from my past and we ended up talking..." I saw her look me up and down.

"Heavens child, what are you wearing?" I was glad she switched topics.

"Oh uh...we went shopping and he didn't like me looking like a nerd." I watched her roll her eyes and think for a bit.

"Oh by the way there was someone who stated he was your friend and said he was hoping to surprise you so I let him wait in your apartment." I looked at her surprised.

"Mrs. Moriyama! Mention things like this sooner!" I hugged her tightly and said my goodbye's as I ran up the stairs to my place.

I slammed the door open and glared at the two guys lounging on my couch comfortably.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck? Get the fuck out of here! How'd you even find out where I live?" I saw Levi look up from my laptop that he had apparently gotten from my room where I had last left it.

"Lonely much Jaeger?!" I felt heat rise up my face as Levi turned my laptop to face me with a porn site open. Jean chuckled and shook his head before standing up and leaving the apartment.

"I'll be outside Levi." I watched him brush past me and send me an evil glare.

"Hmph pathetic." I rolled my eyes and threw my bag on the table before leaving the door open and going to the kitchen. I had a bar type counter so I could see into the living room easily.

"What are you doing here Levi?" I questioned as I unpacked the groceries.

"I told you, you're my bodyguard. I can't really go places without one." I sighed and grabbed a pot and pan.

"I told you, I won't be your bodyguard. I have no reason to be, besides what about Jean? Are you hungry?" I figured I might as well show some kindness.

"Yeah a bit actually. What are you going to cook for me darling?" I balked at the nickname and went back to cooking. Noticing how he avoided my question about Jean.

"What about you Jean? I'm making macaroni and cheese, steamed rice, steamed vegetables, and pork chops." I saw Jean poke his head in and nod.

"I don't want vegetables." I glared at Levi.

"What are you 5? You're eating vegetables even if it means I have to shove it down your throat." I watched him roll his eyes as I cooked dinner.

"So listen here Eren. Either you become my bodyguard or else I stay here and prevent you from going to school ever again." I glared and weighed my options.

"Who's to say I won't call the cops?"

"Cute but I have someone on the inside." I sighed and put food on the plates before carrying them to the table.

I walked to the front door and pulled Jean inside making him drop his cigarette as he glared at me.

"Foods done now stop that glaring and go eat."

"Look you little shit just because you became Levi's favorite doesn't mean I won't kick your ass."

"I'd like to see you try you fucking horse."

"Ladies get your asses over here and eat for fucks sake." We both glared at Levi before sitting down at the table. We ate in silence before I finally broke it.

"So if I become your bodyguard what exactly do I need to do?" Levi looked up and smirked

"Basically put your life on the line. You will move into my house so as to be able to protect me whenever I need you to. You will go to school with me and take some of the same courses as mine, whatever classes I don't have with you I'll have with Jean. Most importantly...you will stay by my side no matter what understood?" I sighed and shrugged giving up.

"Fine."

"Jean change your room to the empty one across the hallway" I glared at Levi and looked at Jean.

"Why does he need to change rooms?" Levi smirked and I regretted asking.

"So you can have his room, which connects to mine by a single door. I can have easy access to you and that amazing body of yours." I stared in horror and flipped him off.

"Gladly darling how about right now?" I rolled my eyes and finished eating.

"You can kiss my ass Levi." I saw him smirk and lean over as Jean ignored us but sent me a glare.

"Anytime as long as it's clean." I looked at him surprised as I looked away.

"I give up when do I move in?" Levi smirked and looked at his watch.

"Now." I watched as my door was opened and many of Levi's men walked in with boxes to pack things in as they got to work.

I sighed and took our plates to the sink and pulled out my phone to see if Marco had replied back.

"Who's Marco?"

I looked up and saw Jean looking at my phone as Levi instructed his men.

"A childhood friend...I think you two would get along...but he hasn't kept in touch for a little over a year now..." I saw Jean give me a small sad smile and shrugged.

"Maybe one day if you ever see him again introduce him to me." I nodded and put my phone away.

"Jean why are you being nice?" He smirked and shrugged

"Cause Levi ordered me to." I looked at Levi who was busy on his phone.

"Let me guess his bodyguard also?"Jean nodded and shrugged.

"Yeah but I've been his best friend before his bodyguard since we were born. Hey heads up though, Levi loves cuddling and he'll sometimes get super frisky so be careful." I looked at him surprised.

"He did that to you?" He smiled and shook his head.

"Nah he tried but he was drunk and I knocked him on his ass. Which is surprising seeing how he can snap my neck with one hand. Guess alcohol weakens him." I nodded and shrugged.

Jean smirked and leaned close. "If he doesn't treat you well though, I can definitely take care of you behind his back." I sighed and shook my head.

"I completely give up on you two." Jean chuckled and went back to Levi's side.

"Mom if you're watching this, I am so sorry." I sighed looking back at the two before resigning myself to my fate and started washing the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in an unfamiliar room and saw a sleeping body next to me. I held back a yelp and instead kicked the short guy next to me and smirked watching him fall to the floor.

"OI WHAT THE FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" I shrugged seeing his head pop out from under the sheets. I stretched and made my way slowly to the bathroom.

"Don't sleep in my bed next time if you don't want your face and body to high five the floor." I saw him glare and get up making his way to me. I smirked and slammed the door in his face making sure I locked it before turning around and leaning into the shower to turn the water on. I stripped myself and looked at the clock.

"Good I have enough time." I slipped in and let my head hang under the water enjoying it trail down my back. Showering in silence always made me think about things I didn't really want to think about, like where my life is heading, and why I'm stuck in this crappy position of bodyguard. I quickly showered not really trusting Levi to stay out of the bathroom.

I dried myself off and looked in the full body mirror, I wasn't really scrawny but I didn't really show much muscle either.

"You look sexy Eren now move so I can shower or else we'll be late and I'll make you stay here instead." I jumped at Levi's voice and pushed past him as I went to grab some clothes. I opened my closet and was surprised to see mostly black clothing, not counting the 4 or 5 red and green shirts. I rolled my eyes and stomped over to the bathroom slamming the door open and catching a full view of Levi's body. He may be small but parts of him definitely weren't. I blushed and shook my head clear as I met his glare with one of my own.

"Where the hell are my clothes?!" I saw him roll his eyes and go back to showering.

"I burned it, no bodyguard of mine is going to look like some nerd around me." I crossed my arms and leaned against the door frame.

"Oh so I guess I should just look like some wannabe gangster ready to beat someones ass around you right?" I saw him smirk and shrug.

"If you want but your uniform is on the bed, I'm making everyone who works for me wear a uniform otherwise everyone looks like a bunch of slobs who don't know how to match and end up making my clan look bad." I looked over and saw two uniforms on the now neatly made bed.

"Why are there two?"

"I can't expect my men to wear something I tell them to without doing it myself now can I?" I shrugged and stretched a bit.

"Are you done ogling my body now or do you want to feel it too?" I blushed realizing I was indeed watching the way the water slid down his perfect muscular and toned body. I turned away and grabbed my clothes as I heard him chuckle.

 ****Time Skip****

I was currently sitting in plant biology with Levi on my right and Jean on his right. I looked at Levi through the corner of my eye as he whispered and played tic-tac-toe and hangman with Jean on a piece of paper. I rolled my eyes as the professor stopped by me and gave me handouts to pass down the row before giving Levi a look of disgust. For some reason his look pissed me off and before I knew it I stood up slamming my hands on the table causing everyone to look my way.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you have something to say? Why don't you spit it out instead of giving Levi a disgusted look you piece of shit professor." I didn't mean anything I said but his look to Levi really got on my nerves and I couldn't help it, I had noticed the ugly looks he kept shooting Levi throughout the class. I watched as the professor slightly paled and I caught Levi leaning back in his chair with a smirk as he watched me lose it.

"I...I didn't m-mean anything by it...s-sorry" I rolled my eyes and moved back so that the professors view of Levi wasn't obstructed.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to him, you gave him the ugly looks not me." I crossed my arms as Levi nodded once and waited patiently as Jean smirked and gave me a thumbs up.

"I-I...No." I spun back to the professor and sent him a glare which was clear made him shrink back.

"Why not?"

"I...won't lower myself beneath this man and apologize. Yakuza are troublesome and disgusting and pain in the asses who believe that everyone needs to be scared of them!"

"Shut that mouth before you say something you regret Professor." I heard Levi warn the man as I felt anger roll around in my body. Sure Levi was mean and cruel sometimes but I saw how he actually did care for his men. Like this morning, when he gave a few men some money to help their families. I knew how precious and kind he used to be towards me. Hearing one of my favorite professors who I had known for years degrade Levi like this really made my blood boil.

"They think they are higher than the rest and you want me to lower my head and apologize to a brat who's not even older than me?! Disgusting!" I was surprised at how fast my hand reached out and grabbed hold of my professors collar as I pulled him close.

"I would shut that mouth of yours if you know what's good for you." I saw the man smirk and roll his eyes.

"Please, what can you do Eren? You were such a wonderful student one day and then the next you become part of the Yakuza?! You disgust me. Imagine what your mom would think! Better yet imagine what your sister and Marco would think." I heard Jean chuckle and mumble under his breath.

"Wrong thing to say, just look at Eren's face he's totally pissed." I heard a soft hum from Levi as he sat up and watched me closely.

"What did you say?" I felt my body go numb as he repeated his words and spit in my face. I lost it completely, it was one thing to say something about Levi, but to bring my family in it and Marco too? Big mistake. I clenched my fist and wiped my face before I looked back at Levi who had a disgusted look on his face before nodding. I turned back to my professor and punched him square in the jaw. I watched as he stood up and glared at me.

I stepped around the counter and heard Levi's voice as he stood up and collected our things.

"Show us what you got." Before I could answer I felt a punch to my cheek and fell on my ass. I looked up to see my professor standing above me, I kicked out and swept his legs out from under him. I watched him fall and quickly scrambled up to him like I did with Jean, and punched the hell out of him rendering him unconscious. I looked up to the class to see them surprised and recording the whole thing, I got up and followed Jean and Levi out of the classroom. We went to the roof and sat on some desks that were abandoned up there.

"Not bad Jaeger, you realize you probably just kicked yourself out of college though right?" I sighed and nodded.

"I don't know why but every time I saw him give you those looks, I felt my blood boil and before I knew it I had lost it."

"You know kid we can't go around beating up people just because they send us dirty looks, do you know how bad that'd be for us?" I lowered my gaze to the floor and nodded at Jean's words. I felt a hand ruffle my hair and I saw Jean there with a smirk.

"But good job you really surprised me. If Levi had let you that day I would have been like that professor." I gave a small smile before smacking his hand out of my hair. I stretched and rubbed my cheek that was now starting to swell.

"Thank you Eren..." I looked up again and saw Levi standing in front of me, he put a bandage on my cheek and gave me his handkerchief wet with ice cold water. I smiled and placed it on my cheek and blushed when I saw Levi's eyes soften.

"You don't have to thank me...it's my job as your bodyguard to protect you even if it means just from glares and hateful words..." I flushed fully as I saw Levi smile. I was shocked, and by the look on Jean's face he was too.

"Well anyways thanks for sticking up for me..." I saw him fidget and for some reason I couldn't help it, I reached out and pulled him to me and brushed his bangs back. Not even caring Jean was watching with a smirk as I looked up and kissed Levi passionately.

He hesitated at first but finally kissed me back before pulling away and rubbing his mouth.

"Tch...shitty brat..." I smirked and chuckled at the small blush spreading across his face.

"I...I don't think I mind much being your bodyguard anymore Levi..." I looked up at the sky and smiled. "Okay...sorta don't mind... I still mind quite a bit." I heard jean chuckle as Levi rolled his eyes.

"You know if I don't get kicked out, I wouldn't mind being in college with an idiot like you and horseface." I saw both of them glare as they both looked ready to attack. I burst out laughing and wiped my eyes giving them a smile.

"I can get used to you guys... maybe..." I smiled and looked up at the sky again as birds flew across and the wind blew softly.


	5. Chapter 5

"UGH! STUPID PHONE!" I was sitting on Levi's love seat with my feet propped onto his coffee table trying to sign into the school website to check my email. Levi looked up and frowned.

"Oi for the hundredth time already will you shut your mouth and get your disgusting shoes off of my table?!" I rolled my eyes and threw my phone at the back of Jeans head. He was sitting on the floor playing a video game and dying horribly. I reached over and grabbed Levi's phone.

"Borrowing this!" I unlocked the screen as he glared at me. I shrugged and went onto the internet and smirked.

"Someone's not so innocent himself, check it out Jean!" I tossed the phone to Jean after showing Levi the screen and watching him go from a frowning Levi to a wide eyed embarrassed Levi. Jean looked at the phone and started laughing throwing it back to me.

"Can it you fucking horse! As if you don't go onto those websites!" Jean looked back after dying and smirked.

"I never said I didn't midget." I saw Levi flip him the finger and go back to reading. After my outburst in the classroom it wasn't long before we were called into the dean's office and scolded. I was thankful we weren't kicked out of college though because the next closest one was about an hour away. Instead we were sent home with a slap on the wrist and three 2,000 word papers as punishment due the following week, when we were allowed back on campus. The first paper was a formal apology to the instructor I punched. The second apology was to explain to the board of education as to why we should be allowed to stay in college with the stunt I pulled. The final paper was supposed to be an apology letter we would give to the dean for all the trouble caused.

Levi and Jean glared at me during the time we were in the office for all the homework. When we got out I was given a few punches as we walked back to Levi's place. Levi even got to the point of shoving me in front of a car which luckily enough I managed to barely avoid.

"You realize you're writing my papers for me right?" Levi stood up and went to his small kitchenette area he had built in his room.

"And mine!" Jean walked over with Levi and stepped in his way while grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"What why the hell do I have to?!"

"Because you're the idiot who got us in trouble." I sighed and rolled my eyes thinking about how much words I have to write.

"Can you at least tell me what you had as an idea for your papers?!" I watched as Levi set some water to boil.

"sure here's the first one. You can burn and die in hell and when you get there I'll only be so happy to torture your ass until you change that attitude of yours. If you don't learn you can polish those lips of yours and kiss my perfectly sculptured ass." I watched in horror as Jean choked on his soda and fell into a fit of laughter as Levi shot him a look of disgust.

"As for the second one, I should be allowed to stay because if they kick me out I have enough power to send their sorry asses to an early grave. The third one can be about how the dean can remove the stick shoved so far up his ass so he can bend over properly and kiss my ass also." I was now standing at the bar counter separating the kitchen and his room shaking my head as Jean was in tears.

"Hopeless." I watched as he poured two cups of tea one for me and one for himself. I gladly took it and stretched hearing my back pop. I sighed and went back to set the tea on his coffee table and settle into the love seat. I reached over and grabbed my laptop and started working on our papers. As the hours went by I managed to finish 4 of the 9 papers, I yawned and looked up from my screen rubbing my eyes. I saw my once finished tea had been replaced with another cup. I smiled and looked up to see Levi and Jean knocked out on the couch in front of me. Levi was using Jean's shoulder as a pillow and for some reason it really ticked me off.

I looked at the time on the bottom screen of my phone and sighed. It was 3:30 in the morning. I rubbed my eyes again and grabbed the tea taking a sip, I stood up silently, grabbed the laptop and went into Levi's small kitchen to dump out the cold awful tasting thing and wash my dish. I was surprised by the amount of racket I had made that no one had woken up. I looked around and saw a blanket draped on the corner of Levi's bed. I walked over grabbed it and gently draped it over Levi. I pushed his bangs off of his face and hastily pulled my hand back.

"God what the hell am I doing?" I softly muttered and turned back around grabbing my laptop and sneaking out of the room. I closed the door behind me softly and made my way down the hall. I saw a few clan members wandering around outside as I passed by the huge windows. I yawned again and made my way downstairs into the living room. I saw a few guys sitting around one part of the table talking and playing poker. I flinched slightly at the glares I received.

"H-hey...um...do you guys mind if I sit over there and finish writing these papers?" I watched as the one guy who wasn't glaring shrugged and went back to playing.

"Go for it kid, just don't do anything that will get us in trouble with our boss." I nodded and sat at the way far end and pulled up Microsoft word again and continued writing. I yawned and stood up grabbing my wallet from my bag and zipping up my hoodie. "I'm going down to the liquor store, anyone want anything?"

"Nah kid...Actually on second thought by 3 packs of smokes." I nodded and slipped out into the ice cold night. It took less than a minute to numb my fingers and chill me to the bone. Nonetheless it woke me up entirely. I blew warm air into my hands and rubbed them together before making my way off of Levi's property. I pulled my headphones out and turned the volume up on the music already blasting into my ears. I put my phone away and speed walked through the cold night to get to the liquor store 4 blocks away.

I turned the corner and passed by a guy leaning against a wall, I nodded and stepped into the store walking towards the coffee aisle. I purchased a cup of coffee and three cartons of cigarettes as I made my way back outside. The guy who was leaning against the wall was now leaning against one of the pillars of the store. I got a good view of the man and choked on my coffee.

"M-Marco?" I saw the man give me a big smile as he turned to face me fully so that he wasn't in the shadows. I gasped and reached forward lightly brushing my hand along the scar going down the right side of his face.

"Hey Eren..." I saw him smile again and lean into my hand. He was taller now, and well built. I could see traces of a scar going down from the nape of his neck to the left disappearing under his shirt.

"Hey Eren? After a year of ignoring me that's the best you can say?" I felt hurt and tears spring to my eyes.

"Aww Eren...I'm sorry...I did try to reply back but every time...I would be called into a meeting or end up falling asleep I'm sorry Eren, I've been really busy...but I'm back now...I'm here... Can't...we just start over and pretend this past year didn't happen?..."

I sighed and smiled before putting my coffee down and the bag of cigarettes and pulling him into a huge hug as I let my tears fall. "Yeah...of course but I want to know everything that happened to you this year, including where you got these scars... I'll tell you everything that happened to me too..."

I pulled back a bit and smiled when he reached over and wiped my eyes for me before nodding. "I missed you Eren..."

"I missed you too Marco...Come on I'm sure Levi won't mind you keeping me company for awhile." I smiled and grabbed my things and started leading the way.

"Eren...did you say Levi?"

"Yeah why?" I looked back to see he hadn't moved an inch.

"Please tell me you're not the new bodyguard I heard about..." I looked at him confused and nodded.

"Yeah...I am...hey Marco how did you know that?" I heard him sigh and mumble something.

"Marco how did you know?" He looked up to me with a sad smile and shrugged.

"Simple, I work for Levi...I'm part of his group Eren...I just came back from settling something overseas and I heard he ended up with a new bodyguard...I didn't think it would be you...I'm so sorry you had to be dragged into this mess..." I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not...you know why?" I watched him shake his head. "Because I've been reunited with my only two friends I've had since I was 7 and Levi...he treats me right, and takes care of me...Besides being his bodyguard lets me work and stay with both you and Levi..." I smiled as I watched him sigh and nod before walking with me back to Levi's place.

"Yeah... I guess I'd rather have you here so I can protect you both if needed rather than not knowing if one of you is alive or not...just be warned, you're messing with things that someone our age really shouldn't ever have to deal with..." I nodded and smiled up at the tall freckled boy.

"That makes two of us. It's nice to have you back Marco...I can't believe it..."

"Well you better believe it, by the way whatever you've been eating and drinking let me have some because you grew up into a right class hottie!" I blushed as he threw an arm over me almost making me spill my coffee.

"Yeah well you're not so bad yourself, even with the scar you still look downright sexy." I chuckled as he rolled his eyes and pulled me closer as we walked past Levi's security. I looked up towards Levi's window and saw Jean and Levi clearly still asleep on the couch all cuddled together and I felt a pang of jealousy strike through me before I buried myself closer to Marco who gladly wrapped his arm tighter around me after I used the excuse of being cold.

"I'm really glad you're back Marco..."

"Glad to be back Eren..."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Eren..." I looked up from typing the last apology letter to look at Marco who had joined the guys in a game of poker once we had come back.

"Hm?" I looked back down to proofread the letter.

"A famous author by the name of James Baldwin once wrote, 'Love does not begin and end the way we seem to think it does. Love is a battle, love is a war; Love is growing up.' What does that mean to you?" I shrugged and continued reading.

I heard a sigh from some of the guys as I looked up again and saw others smiling while shaking their heads at me. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Look kid, Croam here was trying to give you some love advice because since you came down here we've all caught you staring up the stairs at every sound you hear coming from the direction Boss is in. This is just your own opinion on a quote, there's no right or wrong answer and yet you still can't think of something for yourself?" I gave a sheepish smile and looked at Marco confused who winked and motioned for me to keep quiet about the name.

"Urgh...sorry I...can I think it over for a bit? I'll get back to you on that I just finished writing the ninth and final 2000 word apology so my mind is completely fried.." I watched as Marco nodded and turned back to the others. When we came back in last night the guys practically tackled Marco to the ground. Apparently he had been gone for quite a while. I looked at the time and yawned again, getting up after saving the letter. I grabbed my mug and went into the kitchen to start a fresh batch of coffee.

"Hey who want's coffee out there?" I called back after cleaning out he machine again. I heard about 7 of the 15 say yes and the others ask for something else. I shrugged and made as much as the pot could carry I sat down at the island as I waited and rested my head on my arms.

"I'm so tired..." I yawned and stretched before pinching my cheeks and standing up again. "Can't sleep yet... at least...not until I get upstairs..." I turned the coffee machine off and grabbed some mugs.

"Need help?" I looked back and smiled while nodding at Marco.

"Thanks Marco!" I saw him smile and nod as we walked outside to the others and gave them their drinks.

"So this is the infamous Marco huh? Glad to see you back Croam." I spun around and saw Levi leaning against the wall by the door we just came out of. I watched as Marco froze at Levi's tone and put the cups down on the table like I did. I saw Jean staring stunned at Marco.

"I should have known! You're name has the same letters!" I rolled my eyes at Jean who was now blushing slightly as he looked Marco up and down. I saw Levi coming extremely close to Marco as he started eyeing him.

"This is the one who caused you to constantly cry and complain almost every time we were together?" I blushed and looked away noticing everyone in the room was tense and standing as they tried to anticipate what was coming next. I froze as I saw Levi bring Marco down to his knees with a swift kick to his left side leg.

"You're the asshole that caused my brat to cry constantly?!" I watched horrified as he punched Marco and we all heard a sickening crack as he clutched onto his nose.

"Levi what the actual fuck?!"

"EREN! It's fine...I deserve this.." I saw Levi lift his leg for another kick.

"You don't deserve this type of shit." I stepped in front of Marco and felt the kick land to my stomach.

"Move you idiotic moron! I need to teach him a lesson! He needs to learn never to hurt my brat." I shoved him away and landed a punch to his jaw.

I saw him straighten up and glare but I was pissed, I punched him again and was surprised he didn't even try to dodge it.

"EREN! Leave it alone! stop please!" I kicked Levi and froze. Levi stood up straight and wiped blood from his split lip as he motioned around.

"Eren...I'm sorry but you need to stop." As I looked around I saw everyone had drawn their guns and were aiming at me...Including a sorry looking Marco at my feet. I looked over to Jean who avoided my eyes but nonetheless aimed without hesitation.

"What the hell?!" I glared at Marco who slowly stood up.

"He is still my boss...I need you to step away from him..."

"You see Eren? I have to discipline my men so they know when to protect me. Even if it is against the ones they love." I turned and glared at Levi.

I opened my mouth pissed at Levi but froze for what seemed like the hundredth time today and the day barely started. I reached out a bit to look at my hand and felt dizzy.

"Eren?" I looked at Jean who had put away his gun and looked concerned.

"I think I'm going to be sick..." I covered my mouth and ran the best I could to the nearest bathroom just in time for my stomach to empty its contents of coffee and whatever else I had during the whole time I was awake. By the time I was done I was a mess on my knees hunched over the toilet.

"Oi, are you done?" I heard a knock as I slowly made myself stand and flush away my stomachs contents. I turned on the faucet at the sink and washed my hands before rinsing my mouth and splashing my face.

"I'm fine!..." I slowly made my way to the door holding my stomach, I opened the door and saw a worried Levi, Jean, and Marco. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I flinched when I felt a hand on my forehead. I looked back to the body attached to the hand and saw Levi looking even more worried as he felt my temperature.

"You have a slight fever when did you go to sleep?" I frowned and looked away again and shrugged after slapping his hand away.

"He hasn't... He went out to the liquor store last night and since then he's been sitting at the laptop typing away...he just finished about 10 minutes ago.." I avoided Levi's glare as I gave Marco a glare of my own.

"I was joking about the essays you moron, besides we had until next week why would you write them all in one day?"I let my eyes fall to the floor avoiding Levi and felt my stomach start to churn again.

"Can you scold me later?" I turned back to the bathroom and lost whatever was left in my stomach.

"Pffft...Way to go Levi, that's one hell of a bodyguard." I shot a glare at Jean and flipped him off before facing away again.

"Sorry sir! Let's go Jean." I heard Marco drag Jean off while the boy was complaining. I sighed and felt a small hand rub my back lightly. I looked back and saw Levi more worried than I had ever seen him before. I instantly forgot how mad I was at the three boys.

"I'm...fine...rea-" I stopped and turned back to the bowl in front of me.

"Just let it out you idiot, after this you need to rest so I'll be doing my work in my room today if you need me. I'm keeping the door open, after all I can't go anywhere without my bodyguard." I flushed the toilet again and rinsed my mouth out after washing my hands.

"When you get upstairs to your room, brush your teeth." I nodded and stumbled out of the bathroom feeling extremely dizzy.

"Thank's Levi...you're the sweetest Yakuza I have ever met...and by far the sexiest." I blushed again at my words and looked at him confused as he smirked. "I didn't mean any of that..."

"Eren you're quite bold when you're running a high fever, it's surprising how fast it shot up, come on let's get you upstairs." I nodded and felt myself start to collapse onto Levi.

"Oi! Get a hold of yourself!" I saw my vision start to darken. "You're lucky you've caught my interest and I fell in ..." I tried to stay awake for the rest but decided to give up to the darkness. _If he wanted to confess he could do it again besides I'm sure it's just my mind playing tricks on me. I'll ask him when I'm awake. For now I'll lay down and rest._


	7. Chapter 7

_"Eren?... Eren you need to run. Don't look back, and don't wait for me!... Turn around and run dammit!... What are you standing there for?! Run!" I watched as Levi ran towards me and shoved me._

 _"GOD DAMMIT EREN SNAP OUT OF IT!" I blinked and looked around seeing countless men on the floor dead or dying and Jean and Marco hiding behind pillars from the spray of bullets being shot at them._

 _"No! I can't leave you guys here!" I looked up at Levi who had pulled me behind a statue. I saw as blood ran down and stained the edge of his sleeve. I reached out to touch it but was pushed away._

 _"Get out of here Eren, you're distracting me!" I looked back up at him confused._

 _"What?...what do you mean?"_

 _"Ugh...with you here I have to worry not only about myself but also your sorry ass!" I bit my lip and shook away the hurt I felt._

 _"I'm not leaving you guys. I'm your bodyguard remember? If anything I can be your shield." I stood up and gave a small smile._

 _"That's what I don't want you to do! Eren...I...I can't lose you...I lo-" I watched as blood sprayed all over me as it erupted from Levi's chest._

 _"NOOOO! LEVI!" I looked over and saw Jean and Marco gunned down as they tried to make their way to us. I caught Levi in my hands and pulled him close._

 _"Levi...please...you can't die...you can't leave me behind...please...you can't die without hearing my feelings...please..." I watched Levi give me a small smile as the light left his eyes. I couldn't move a muscle, I felt a bullet hit my arm and I still didn't want to move from where I was._

 _"It's okay Levi, I'll be with you soon... I'm right behind you wait for me please.." I felt multiple bullets course through my body as I clutched Levi close and pressed my lips to his now cold ones._

I watched as the adorable tall brunette shot up in bed gasping for air. I made my way to him with water. I sat there and rubbed his back.

"Levi..." I sat there frozen as Eren threw his arms tightly around me and began sobbing pitifully.

"Tch, what's gotten into you?" I managed to pat his back awkwardly as he clutched to my shirt.

"I'm...sorry Levi..." I pulled him back and held him at arms length as I looked down at my shirt in disgust.

"About what? Destroying my shirt or dirtying my sheets with your gross sweat? Ugh disgusting." I looked up to his red tear stained face.

"Levi..." I sighed and pulled off my shirt and tossed it at his face. I made my way to the closet and searched for another one.

"What you shitty brat I'm right fucking here? Clean your face off it's revolting. While you're at it change the sheets on my bed." I felt a little bad for my harsh tone but shrugged it off, I couldn't keep letting a brat pull at my heart.

"Levi...please..." I sighed as I heard him start to sniffle and the bed creak. I felt two arms wrap tightly around my waist as I tensed. Sure I had loved this moron since we were younger because he was the only one who treated me like a regular human being but I couldn't just let him do whatever he pleased.

"Oi! Get your hands off me." I turned and ended up facing his bare chest. He pulled me into a tight hug and I heard him sniffling again.

"You know for a bodyguard who got us kicked out of school for a few days you sure are an annoying crybaby." I sighed as I felt his sobs. I wrapped my arms around him and leaned into his warmth.

"Alright alright, take a deep breath brat." I listened as he did what I told him.

"Levi..." I rolled my eyes and pulled back a bit.

"Wha-" I felt lips pressed upon mine and I felt my heart speed up as my eyes met Eren's before I closed them and leaned into the kiss.

I pulled away and reached up wiping Eren's eyes. "Oi, you're a hundred years too young to be initiating kisses." Only now did I realize how terrible he looked I sighed and pulled him to the couch. I stripped the bed of sheets and placed new black and red silk ones. I walked back over to Eren who was starting to doze off again. I placed a hand on his forehead and sighed.

"Eren, come on, your fever is rising again you need to rest more."

"No! Please...I don't want to go back to sleep if I do...I won't like what I see..." I rolled my eyes and pulled him up against his protests and pulled him to bed.

"You need to rest and I won't tell you again. If I have to tie you down onto that mattress so that you won't get up again I will." I shoved him under the sheets and slid in next to him.

"Will...will you stay with me..." I nodded and reached over and interlaced our fingers as I kissed the back of his hand.

"Get some rest, I still have some work to finish up so I'll stay for a bit." I watched as he nodded and shut the beautiful turquoise eyes that pierced through me every day. I smiled and brushed his hair away before kissing his forehead. I closed my eyes and soon found myself fast asleep.

 ****Time Skip a few hours****

I woke up with a pounding headache and looked over to see Levi at the coffee table with both mine and his laptops open in front of him with what looked to be about a million pages open in front of him.

I walked up to him and leaned over the couch wrapping my arms around his body. I felt him tense before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. I coughed as he blew the smoke into my face. I let go and walked around he couch.

"How're you feeling?" I shrugged and yawned looking at the laptops.

"I'm better, what are you doing?" I watched as he closed both laptops.

"Work, something you shouldn't concern yourself with. You should really go take a shower you smell horrible. I can't believe I actually let something as foul smelling as you stay in my bed." I winced and stood up.

"Thanks...for staying with me earlier..." I scratched the back of my head as I made my way to the shower.

"An annoying little shit like you actually thanking me. Go shower." I smiled and nodded I made sure I locked the door behind me as I showered. I heard voices after I stepped out and pressed my ear to the door.

"Boss what do we do with him?" Marco's voice.

"Oi, I'll give you another chance, where the fuck is my money?" I bit my lip as I heard Levi.

"Just tell him already before you regret it." I heard Jean say in a chilling sing song voice.

I bit my lip as I heard a man start stuttering. I heard a sickening crunch and a yell as I opened the door.

"Levi?" I saw him with his foot pressed against a guy's face who looked to be in his early 30's.

"Eren, get dressed and follow Marco, this isn't something you should be seeing. Correction this is something I don't want you to see." I gulped and got dressed but I didn't follow Marco.

"Eren? Where are you going, come on" I glared at Marco, ignoring him and walked to Levi who was busy kicking the hell out of the guy in front of him.

"Where. Is. My. Money. Alex." I flinched with every kick he sent into the guys body.

"I-I'm sorry...I-I will get it to you...by tomorrow..." I pushed Levi out of the way but felt Levi grab my wrist and push me against a wall with a blade against my throat. He had a murderous look in his eyes.

"Eren...I thought I told you to leave." I gulped feeling the knife move against my throat.

"You can't keep hurting that guy...it does have something to do with me because I'm your bodyguard. You can't leave me in the dark!" I pushed Levi back with a glare and knelt in front of him on one knee with my hand in a fist over my chest as I bowed my head.

"Forgive me for my rude demeanor, however I don't believe that as bodyguard it's right for me to leave the person I'm protecting for even a second. As a friend...I don't believe you should keep beating someone who's already down and unable to move." I looked up at Levi and smiled ignoring how I was still mad at him, Jean, and Marco.

"So let me do my job as a bodyguard and a friend."

"Tch. Alex. Have my money by tomorrow 3 p.m. If you don't you better grow some fucking gills because that's the only thing that will save you underwater understood?" I never let my gaze drift away from Levi's as he stared down at me but I could see the guy named Alex struggling to stand up.

"U-Understood!" I could see him running off towards the door with Jean and Marco following behind.

"Oi, how long do you plan to kneel down there. Granted I can find some pretty satisfying things you could do for me on your knees." I blushed and took Levi's outstretched hand. I let him pull me up as I smiled.

"Maybe one day but definitely not soon."

"Tch, pity. Besides that I don't see what else your mouth is good for." I felt my cheeks grow brighter as I looked away.

"Ass..."

"Which I will definitely pound into the mattress, when you're not so uptight." I rolled my eyes and covered my face and I heard him chuckle.

"Well let's go bodyguard, we've got work to do." I groaned and nodded as I mumbled a question that has been going around my mind for a while now.

"What have I gotten myself into."


	8. Chapter 8

"You know Croam...er...Marco...actually I'm not really sure what to call you." I giggled softly as I watched Jean struggle with my name.

"Marco is fine Jean, after all everyone already knows it." I helped push Alex out of Levi's property. Jean seemed to be struggling yet refrained from mentioning it. I swear that boy has too much pride.

"Right...Marco...anyways listen how come you never mentioned Eren?" I shrugged and helped Jean stick Alex in the car.

"Claude take him home, no more injuries for him please just keep an eye on him." I closed the door and hit the hood lightly so the driver knew he could leave. "Eren never came up in my discussions."

"But he was the one who was always messaging you right?" I met Jeans eyes and shrugged.

"Don't play dumb Marco, I saw the way you looked at your phone and the countless times you went to respond but stopped yourself. What is he to you?" I wasn't quite sure but I could have sworn Jean's voice was laced with jealousy.

"He was a childhood friend, I never once thought he would end up in the same job as me. Heck I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that idiotic father of mine. I could have been living a normal life but no he had to go and have business with yakuza. Now I'm stuck here with a bunch of idiots protecting someone and not knowing why we're protecting him other than the fact that he would snap us like twigs if we refused." I saw hurt flash in Jean's eyes as he bit his lip and nodded while shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry you got stuck with us idiots. I'll make sure my stupidity doesn't rub off on you." I flinched at the anger in his voice as he turned on his heal and stomped back up to the house.

"Jean wait!"

"No, fuck you Marco. By the way Levi is my best friend so shut the hell up." I sighed and looked down the street seeing Eren and Levi walking up to me.

"Well so much for getting along with him...Hey guys! where'd you go?" I waved and plastered a fake smile on my face which Eren seemed to notice but ignore, sending me a glare.

"Tch, you're annoying, and for fucks sake stop yelling." I blushed slightly and nodded closing my mouth as Eren's glare faded before he gave me a questioning look and mouthed "Are you all right?". I contemplated lying again but knew he would see right through it.

"Umm boss if...if you don't mind...may I take Eren so we can catch up a bit?..." Levi glared and reluctantly sighed before nodding and waving us off. I watched as Eren's glare returned to his face.

"What the hell Levi?!" I turned to see Jean storming down towards us.

"Another brat to deal with." Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as Jean grabbed his collar.

"Jean?!" I was startled by the anger in his eyes and his actions.

"Oi, this shirt was fucking expensive."

"I don't give a flying fuck! You left me behind to go with that fucking twerp over there for collections?! What the hell! you'd always tell me before you leave!" Levi shrugged and pulled away from Jean straightening his shirt.

"I'm sorry I didn't realize I had a baby on my hands that needed to be watched at all hours of the day." I tried to hide my smile but failed miserably as Eren chuckled.

I wiped the smile off my face when Jean shot us a glare. "You're an ass Levi." I watched him storm off after he cast one last glare my way. Levi noticed and raised an eyebrow towards me.

"I maybe...sorta called everyone here idiots and I guess he included himself in that...Before I could explain I didn't mean him he stormed off..." I rubbed the back of my neck as Levi nodded and shrugged.

"Don't get into any trouble this time Eren.." I saw him roll his eyes and head inside. I grinned at Eren as I watched him ogling Levi.

"Levi and Eren sitting in a tree..." I smirked as Eren turned 50 shades darker than he was before.

"Shut up freckle faced bastard. I could say the same for you and Jean. By the way what the fuck asshole! You're supposed to be my friend, and you went and pulled a gun on me?! What were you gonna shoot me if I didn't stop?!" I bit my lip and looked away.

"Yeah well you kinda can't because he doesn't know. I wanted to tell him but well...I never got the chance to...and now I think he hates me...and yes...no. Look I don't know Eren.. you're my best friend but he's my boss...I have to follow orders...you heard him didn't you?" I saw a sad smile appear on Eren's face as he threw an arm over my shoulders.

"Yeah I heard him...I'm still hurt you would actually be prepared to shoot me..." I gave him an apologetic smile.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

I watched as Eren thought for a bit before clapping his hands together and nodding. "Then let's go drinking! We need to mend your broken heart and I need to make sure I'm not gay..." I chuckled and wrapped my arm around Eren's waist as we headed to the nearest bar.

"What the hell?! Oi Jean!" I rolled my eyes and walked over to Levi who was staring out a window.

"What shrimp?" I met his glare with one of my own. "I've known you for years you little raven haired bastard, your glares don't affect me."

"First of all, make fun of my height again and I'll tape a fucking cone to your head and throw you out the window to test my question if unicorns can fly. Second, I don't need my glares to affect you, I know I can kick your ass whenever I want. Third, why the fuck is your boyfriend's arm wrapped comfortably around what's mine?" I gave him a questioning look and glanced out the window to see Marco and Eren. I felt my blood start to boil as I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth.

"He's not my boyfriend..." I looked away and saw Levi smirking.

"Then why are you jealous? Oh wait...are you that much of a little bitch that you haven't confessed to him yet?" I flipped him off and made my way out of the room, I heard his chuckle as he followed me.

"Oi, where are you going?" I shrugged as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm gonna follow them, where else?" I saw him nod and shrug lighting a cigarette and following close behind.

"Then let's go."

"Marcooooooo, I don't understand why Levi is so cold!" I think I was drunk, I was told by Mikasa that I was the emotional drunk. I didn't care though I had my best friend next to me and I felt good that's all that mattered at the moment.

"Eren...it's too early for you to be this drunk you know..." I watched Marco give me a weird look as I put my finger to his lips.

"Shhhh. Don't tell anyone...They must never know that I, the fucking sexy Eren Jaeger, has gotten drunk at ummmm..." I looked at the clock and gave up trying to tell what time it was. "Whatever time it is. Hey Marco...am I ugly?" I watched as he cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow.

 ***Switching to Marco's pov***

"No Eren...you're actually very very attractive." I watched as Eren's cheeks got redder than they already were as he scooted closer.

"Then how come Levi is so mean to me...he doesn't ever touch me while facing me so I figured I was too ugly..." I choked on my water and stared at him wide eyed.

"E-Eren! That's not something to talk about right now in public..." I watched as he leaned against me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Marco...will you do it?" I looked at him confused as he slipped his hand into mine.

"Eren? Maybe I should call Levi..." I grabbed my phone and looked over to see Eren leaning towards me.

"You're mean Marco...you said I'm not ugly but look at you! You keep moving away from me!" I blushed and looked around thankful we were in a private section of the bar that you couldn't see unless you actually tried. I didn't want Eren to be embarrassed by his actions.

"E-Eren...look you're my best friend and you mean a lot to me but...I can't do what you want me to I'm sorry...you should talk to Levi about your feelings...and I already have someone I like it's not fair to either of them." I was pressed up against the wall whereas Eren was literally on top of my lap.

"They don't have to know.." I watched with wide eyes as he got close enough that our noses were brushing.

"But we would know an-" I was cut off as Eren smashed his lips against mine. I blushed as I felt his soft lips move against mine. I tried to push him off but, Eren was strong, a drunk Eren with no control over his own actions was impossible to handle. I felt him start to grind his hips down to mine as my eyes widened.

"Oi!" I froze unlike Eren who didn't seem to notice the raven-haired man behind him fuming with anger. I saw Jean next to him looking pissed and hurt.

I gasped and Eren took that chance to shove his tongue into my mouth and explore. I blushed redder as Levi stood there shocked like Jean before he moved faster than the speed of sound to pull Eren away from me.

I hunched over and coughed as Jean came over and rubbed my back gently.

"Heeeeeyyyyy Levi! I was having fun! You big meanie! You never show me how much I mean to you so I decided I don't want to be with you!" I sighed and straightened up in my seat giving Jean a thankful smile.

"Oi, how much did this thing have to drink?!" I shrugged and looked at the now pouting Eren who was hanging from Levi's shoulder reaching towards me.

"Nooooo I want to be with Marco! He would treasure the person he loves! Unlike you!" I chuckled and tried to hide my blush.

"I'm sorry Eren, I'm flattered but I have someone I like and you have Levi soooo I can't accept you." I saw Eren pout and glare at Jean.

"Jean if you hurt my Marco I will personally kick your ass once I get out of this midget's arms!" I blushed and saw Jean gaping at me with a small blush. Levi rolled his eyes and carried Eren away.

"Take your time. I don't want to see you two in my house again until Monday. Go away I already deposited money into your accounts so rent a hotel. Oh Marco, I may be your boss but I've known these two for awhile and since you're on good terms with them, keep calling me Levi. I like it better than boss." I blushed as Levi smirked and walked out.

Jean smiled and snapped his fingers in front of my eyes. I looked up at him and blushed.

"U-uh...I don't know what Eren was talking about..." I saw him roll his eyes before he leaned down and captured my lips with his, not wasting any time to slide his tongue into my mouth. I blushed redder as he pulled away.

"I do, and I like you too..." I smiled and threw my arms around Jean's neck.

"I love you Jean..."


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up with a pounding headache and a bright light in my eyes. I groaned and flipped over in bed.

 _I am not in the mood for this, wait...I'm in bed...how the hell did I end up here? I was with Marco last...ugh what did I do..please please please don't tell me I did something bad..._

I cautiously poked my head out from under the blankets and looked at my phone flashing. I saw I had a message from Marco. I sighed and opened it to reveal a picture of Jean and Marco snuggling together. I scrolled down and saw the message.

 _Eren! Thank you so much! You made me and Jean finally admit our feelings, so thank you! You are the best friend anyone can ever hope to have!  
-Marco_

I smiled and continued scrolling down to see that Jean wrote in that text too. I read it and groaned before shutting my eyes and hoping I had read wrong. When I opened them again and reread the message I knew my hoping was for nothing.

 _Hey because you're Marco's friend I won't beat you to a bloody pulp. However the next time I see you shoving your tongue down my boyfriend's throat again, you better pray to whoever it is you pray that I don't get a hold of you because if I do, the only thing Marco will see of you is a damn gravestone got it?! Oh but I shouldn't have to worry too much, good luck cheering up the midget. He was furious with you and I hope you have a killer hangover.  
-Jean_

I sighed and replied back to the message.

 _I am glad you two got together if he ever hurts you in any way you better tell me! Oh and tell Horseface to go eat some hay and shut the hell up. It's a good thing he doesn't know what we used to do when we were younger. Haha anyways I have a headache so talk to you later!_

I smirked at the message as I thought of how Jean would react once he read that. I looked around me and winced at the bright lights again as I set the phone on the table.

"Oi, if you're done reading your messages get your ass to sleep." I jumped and looked back to see Levi sitting on a chair against the far wall with a cigarette in his mouth and laptop on his lap.

"L-Levi...what...how.." I rubbed my face and sat up running my fingers through my messy hair.

"How did I get home?"

"Carried you"

"Why?"

"You bugged others"

"You could've left me with Marco."

"That's who you were bugging, and you were ruining this groups reputation with your actions. Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

I cringed at his tone, it was so cold. Granted his tone was always cold but this one had a really sharp edge to it. He was mad, and when I say mad I mean he was royally pissed off. I shook my head and sat closer to the edge. I watched as his brow furrowed and he scowled.

"Fine don't go to sleep. I have work to do. I'll be in my room. If you need anything...don't look for me." I watched as he got up and stormed out of the room through the connected doors we have. I could have sworn I heard a click that meant he locked himself away in his room.

"What the hell is he so bitchy about?! Wait..." I looked back at the message I got from earlier and felt my face pale.

"No way...he saw me kissing Marco...nah he couldn't have could he?!" I got up to go and ask him and felt myself get dizzy. I sighed and sat back down. Only then did I actually read the time.

"2:30 in the morning?! What the hell am I even doing awake?!" I looked towards Levi's door and sighed again. "Why are you still working?" I whispered softly and forced myself to get up as I walked towards his door. I tried opening it and found it was locked. I pressed my head against the door and knocked lightly.

"Levi..." I waited and could faintly hear the sound of typing.

"Levi...open up"

"Tch, go away I'm busy." I knocked louder and heard the typing stop.

"Levi please open up..." I heard shuffling from the room as his footsteps drew closer and stopped at the door.

"What do you want Eren." I heard him sigh and I could picture him leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Why...why are you still up working... you need your rest..." I bit my lip cursing myself for not apologizing.

"None of your business. Now if you're done I need to get back to work." I knocked again and heard him sigh, I kept knocking until I heard a click and felt the door slowly open. I smiled seeing Levi running his hand through his hair and glaring at me.

"For fucks sake! What?!" I cringed and I saw hurt behind his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"What Eren?" I bit my lip and shook my head and slowly averted my eyes until they reached the ground.

"Very well..." I heard the door creaking shut as Levi turned around to go back to his laptop. I reached forward and grabbed his shirt. I froze watching him tense and slowly look back at me.

"Let. Go." I shook my head and clutched onto his shirt tighter.

"No...why are you mad Levi?..." I saw hurt flash across his face before he masked it with his usual stony expression.

"I'm not, now let go." I shook my head and slowly wrapped my arms around his waist, I saw him tense up immediately. I almost stopped but decided to keep hugging him.

"You are...why?" I watched him look away and I knew I wasn't going to get it out of him this easily. So I decided to let it go for the time being.

"I need to work, get the fuck off me brat." I pressed my forehead to his shoulder blades and hummed softly, to show that I heard him.

"Look we can talk about this tomorrow. Go to sleep." I sighed and kissed the back of his neck and felt him shiver in my arms. I knew I had caught him, I had finally made him drop the stony expression he had.

"Levi.." I kissed the back of his neck again as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you still drunk you shitty little monster?" I shook my head and smiled at his breathy question.

"Nope, but come to bed hmm?" I kissed his neck again and felt him relax a bit in my arms as I pulled his shirt away a bit and kissed his shoulder.

"I have...to work..." I smiled and pulled him as close as possible and kissed back up to his neck again.

"You can do that tomorrow...come rest with me please? I don't want to sleep alone..." I put on my best pouting face and looked at him.

He looked back at me and I could see him arguing with himself about what to do. I could almost clearly see his thoughts going through his mind. He was mad about what happened with Marco, he wanted to ignore me. Now here I was acting childish and wanting attention while pouting, it was breaking down his anger. He wasn't sure what to do anymore.

I smiled and tugged on his shirt again and gave another pouting face. "Levi please...I don't want to sleep alone..." I blushed as I realized I really didn't want to sleep alone. Not only that...I was openly showing my feelings for Levi and he was the only one I actually felt the need to sleep with. I looked away and only then did I notice it was raining outside. I slowly let go and straightened up.

"N...Never mind...you can go ahead and work...I was just joking...I'm going...to sleep..." I turned and started walking back towards my room, leaving Levi to watch me leave. I got to my bed just as the lightening and thunder struck, causing the lights to go out. I jumped into my blanket and hid under the covers. I hated thunder and lightening. It was my second biggest fear, the first being spiders.

"You okay?" I looked up to see Levi still where I left him, only this time he had his arms crossed and was staring at me confused.

"Y-yeah...p-per-perfect..." I whimpered softly as the thunder got louder and the lightening got brighter.

"Tch, blackout." I felt tears spring to my eyes as I curled into a ball and covered my ears.

"Oi, are you okay brat?" I heard Levi's voice closer and tried to call out to him.

"L-L-Lev..." I felt my cheeks become wet as my tears spilled. Before I could try to call out to him again I heard Levi's phone ring.

"Tch, hang on brat Marco's calling." I sobbed quietly under the covers as I heard his footsteps get farther.

Marco knew how much I hated thunder and lightening. It reminded me of when I lost my parents. Maybe he would tell Levi... I hoped he would...I started crying harder and shivered.

 ****Levi's pov:****

I could hear the brat sniffling but I ignored it as I grabbed my phone. I just barely missed Marco's call.

I looked over towards Eren's room and saw a bundle of blankets, I rolled my eyes and looked at the laptop.

"Oi, I'm going back to work. Go to sleep already." I sat back in front of the laptop and started working. I can't believe I almost got tricked by such an idiot. I almost gave in to his beautiful eyes and went to sleep. Tch, damn brat needs to shut the hell up already. I sighed and looked back at the ball of blankets where all the sniffling was coming from. I got up just as my phone rang again. I looked and saw Marco's number.

 _"What the fuck do you want?! I could have been asleep. This better be fucking good." I heard a small nervous chuckle_

 _"You weren't asleep, Levi. You're mad at Eren and if I'm right he's in a ball crying his eyes out." I looked over to Eren's room and rolled my eyes._

 _"So?"_

 _"Boss...er..Levi..can't you be mad at Eren tomorrow? He...needs you right now..." I looked at the phone confused before putting it to my ear._

 _"What? I'm working and why should I take care of that idiotic monster?"_

 _"Levi...please...Eren is scared of thunder and lightening..."_

 _"Why? I suggest you stop stalling and just tell my already, my patience is wearing thin!" I heard a small squeak on the line as the voice changed._

 _"Hey shut the hell up and listen Levi."_

 _"You have some nerve Jean."_

 _"Look you can be mad at Eren all you want after the storm is over. From what Marco tells me, the kid had a really rough past that resulted in this fear. I know you love him but you have too much pride to show it. I hate the kid, he annoys me. But he's my boyfriend's best friend and he's my best friend's soon to be boyfriend. Push your fucking pride aside for the time being and go comfort him."_

 _"Shut the fuck up Jean. Don't tell me what I already know. Give me some useful information."_

 _"You may scare others with that tone, but not me Levi. I'm your best friend you forget that. Anyways, the kid lost his parents on a stormy night like this. Marco told me he was in a car accident with a semi, that by some miracle he survived. He said that ever since the accident Eren has been deathly afraid of storms like this. So here's what you're gonna do. Hang up and go comfort your boyfriend, you can work and hate him all you want later."_

I sighed and hung up looking over at the blankets where Eren was at. I didn't know whether to cry or curse at myself for being so cruel to him. I tossed my phone on my bed and walked to Eren's room.

"Oi shitty monster, you okay under there?" I saw the blankets stop shaking and completely freeze, I slowly pulled them back to see Eren in the fetal position with his ears covered and tears falling down from those beautiful eyes of his.

"L-Lev..." I felt a sharp pain in my heart as I leaned down and scooped Eren into my arms.

"Shhh...it's okay, you're not alone anymore just listen to my heartbeat." I pulled him closer and placed his head on my chest as I carried him back to my room.

"L-Levi... th-thank you..." I watched him jump as another round of thunder hit.

"Hey...listen to me okay?..I'll make you forget that it's even storming...would you like that?" I brushed his bangs out of his face and kissed his forehead as he nodded.

"Good, focus on me and that's all..." I gently placed him in the middle of my bed and kissed his whole face.

"Focus on nothing else but me and you, right here and now." I lightly pressed my lips to his as I towered over him, and slowly removed his shirt.

"I'll make you forget there was even a storm." I saw him smile a bit as I leaned down and captured his lips again.


	10. Chapter 10

Levi looked down at the trembling boy beneath him. He brushed the hair back from the boys face. He hated the fact that he knew nothing about Eren. His Eren, the one he had fallen in love with when they were just little kids. He never thought he would be in the position he was in now.

"Eren, look at me. Don't close your eyes." Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair gently and kissed his cheek.

"L-Levi...I..don't think I can.." Eren kept his eyes tightly closed and trembled underneath Levi.

"Eren do you trust me?" Levi waited until the boy nodded before leaning down and nibbling on his ear. "Open your eyes, and look at me, only me. Focus on me right now, forget everything else. There's only us." Levi kissed down to Eren's neck before sitting up between his legs.

Levi watched as the brunette slowly opened his beautiful eyes and watched Levi's every move. Levi slowly pulled of his shirt and ran his fingers over Eren's chest, brushing against his nipple softly. Levi watched as Eren bit his bottom lip and looked up through half lidded eyes.

"L-Levi...please.." Eren slid his fingers down Levi's chest slowly unbuttoning his jeans and gave a shy smile when he was rewarded with a surprised look.

Levi nodded and stepped off the bed and slowly pulled his jeans and boxers off. He kept his eyes trained on Eren, while leaning against the edge of the bed and taking a hold of Eren's wrist.

"See what you do to me? How you torture me every second I see you?" Levi placed the blushing brunette's hand onto his member, watching Eren gasp as he felt it twitch. Levi bit his lip as Eren regained his composure and slowly wrapped his hand around Levi's twitching member and pumped slowly in rhythm to the raven-haired man's slow thrusts.

"E-Eren...wait.." Levi placed his hand on Eren's wrist to stop him before he could spill his load. He grabbed hold of Eren's waist and pulled him so that he stood between Eren's legs. He slowly ran his hands on Eren's outer thighs until he got to the waistband of his pajamas and slowly tugged them off. He bit his lip as he saw the tent in Eren's boxers.

"Are you still scared?" Levi gave a small smile when the brunette shook his head and reached up towards him. He wrapped his arms around Levi and pulled him down into a kiss, Levi moaned against Eren's lips as he felt Eren's tongue brush against his lips. Levi gladly opened his mouth as Eren slid his tongue in to explore every inch he could reach. Eren groaned softly when Levi palmed his erection that was pressed tightly against his boxers.

"May I?" Levi kissed down to Eren's neck and lightly nipped at his collarbone, eliciting a soft moan from the flustered brunette. He paused when he heard a soft chuckle slip through the silence.

"Boss is asking for my permission? Shocker." Levi looked up to meet Eren's bemused smile and quickly stripped him of his boxers before grinding both of their members together and slowly wrapping a hand around them.

"Tch, shitty monster, at least I asked." Levi kissed Eren's flushed cheek before slamming his mouth onto Eren's and sliding his tongue deep into Eren's mouth. He brushed and lightly pinched Eren's nipple as he ground his hips down onto the moaning brunette beneath him. Levi slowly groaned and pulled away panting as he looked down into Eren's eyes.

"Move to the middle of the bed." Eren blushed and slowly slid back to the middle as Levi opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. He watched as Levi tore the condom open and slid it on before crawling between his legs.

Levi leaned down and kissed Eren with as much passion as he could muster before sliding two lube covered fingers slowly into him. He watched as Eren teared up and arched his back a little, surprised by the sudden pain as Levi thrust his fingers deep into Eren and spread them apart. Levi smiled when Eren's gasps of pain turned into pleasured moans as he bucked his hips down onto Levi's fingers.

"M...ore p-please Levi..." Levi happily obliged and slid in another finger as he leaned down and placed feather light kisses against Eren's neck down his chest. Eren groaned when Levi removed his fingers and pulled away a bit.

Eren propped himself up on his elbows as he watched Levi cover his member in lube before being pushed down onto his back again. Levi smirked as the brunette trembled beneath him and tried to close his legs, Eren blushed brighter when Levi spread his legs and rubbed his member against his entrance.

"L-levi...stop teasing you son of a bi-" Eren was cut off in a painful and pleasuring groan when Levi smirked and thrust his full length in one go. Eren clutched and clawed onto Levi's arms as the short raven-haired man started moving with deep slow sharp thrusts.

"Fuck Eren...you feel so good..." Levi nibbled on Eren's neck as the brunette panted and met Levi's thrusts with some of his own.

"Wait, right...right there...again please harder..." Levi smirked at Eren's pleasured begging, as he thrust faster hitting against a nerve of bundles. Eren groaned as his back arched and Levi bit into his shoulder. Levi moaned against Eren's skin as they came together. Levi looked down and brushed Eren's bangs away from his face as he leaned down and placed a kiss onto the dazed lips of his angel.

Eren chuckled softly and looked up at Levi, "Angel huh?" Levi blushed slightly cursing himself for speaking out loud. He slowly pulled out and cleaned up the mess they made before returning to Eren's side.

"Levi...the storm's passed.." Levi smiled and nodded kissing Eren's temple and pulling the covers over them.

"Yeah, it did. Tell you what, next time there's a storm come to me and I'll make you forget all about it, _Angel_." Levi stressed the nickname and pulled Eren as close as possible.

"I like that nickname...but does that mean you're my demon then? Let's face it, you're no Angel. Not even close." Levi chuckled and yawned. "Hey Levi?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you...I have since I was younger..." Levi smiled and felt his heart pounding.

"Shut up bratty monster." Eren felt his eyes slowly drift closed before snuggling close and kissing Levi's cheek.

"I love you too Eren..." Levi smiled again and slowly followed Eren into dreamland.

 ****Time Skip****

I woke up early and groaned as I looked at the messy tuft of brown hair under the covers next to me. I slowly sat up so as not to disturb Eren. I threw the blanket off and shivered as the cold air brushed against my skin. I quickly got up and jumped into the shower.

"Fuck, I wasted so much time. I should have been working." I quickly showered and dried myself off before wrapping the towel around my waist. I stepped out to grab some clothes and saw a phone flashing in Eren's room. I walked over to the phone and opened the message from Marco.

 _What the hell Eren! you said we would keep what happened between us a secret asshole! if this is payback for pointing a gun on you thanks. Jean is super pissed now after that fucking message. Don't fucking talk to me for the rest of the day, maybe I'll forgive you tomorrow...  
-Marco_

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at the sleeping form in my bed as I turned my attention back to the phone in my hand. I read and reread the text message Eren had sent the night before. I felt my blood boil and my heart shatter into a million pieces.

 _I am glad you two got together if he ever hurts you in any way you better tell me! Oh and tell Horseface to go eat some hay and shut the hell up. It's a good thing he doesn't know what we used to do when we were younger. Haha anyways I have a headache so talk to you later!  
-xoxo Eren_

I punched the wall in front of me and stormed back into my room.

"Oi! Get the fuck up and out of my bed Fucking kid!" I yanked the blankets off of Eren and watched him look up at me surprised.

"L-levi..wha-" I cut him off with a slap and saw his eyes tear up. I knew my eyes were tearing up also when my vision started to cloud over. I watched as his hand reached up to his cheek.

I looked over at the doors that slammed open as Marco and Jean stomped into my room.

"Jaeger you're so fucking dead!" I watched as Marco grabbed onto Jean's arm.

"Jean stop...it was a long time ago..." I walked over and got dressed as Marco tried to calm Jean down long enough for Eren to get dressed.

"What the hell is going on?! Why the fuck did Levi slap me and why does Horseface wanna kill me?!" Eren looked between the three boys waiting for answers. I ran my fingers through my hair and threw his phone at him.

"Eren...Get your shit and get the fuck out. Switch rooms with Jean again..." I saw his eyes widen as my tears fell and I scrubbed them away quickly, thankful that everyone in the room remained quiet.

I watched as Eren read through the message, eyes widening in realization.

"Levi... wait...this was a long time ago...it didn't mean anything...we just experimented...Marco tell him!" I looked at Marco who glared at Eren and remained silent.

"Marco! Tell him!" I felt tears in my eyes again and sighed.

"Get out." I watched as the three looked at me.

"What?" I glared at Marco and Eren and pointed at them.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I watched as they both jumped and slowly started backing away. Marco reached over and grabbed Jean. Jean however had different plans and slapped his hands away moving to stand next to me. I watched and waited until they closed the door connecting both rooms before finally breaking down.

"J-Jean..." I reached out and collapsed in tears while Jean wrapped me up in a hug and held me tight as tears fell out of his eyes as well.

"Shhh...I'm here Levi...We still have each other..." I nodded and cried until I couldn't cry anymore.

"I think I'm going to tell Eren to go home...I don't think I need him anymore..." I rubbed my eyes and looked out my window.

"I made a huge mistake.."


	11. Chapter 11

"What the actual fuck Marco?! You were supposed to have my back! First you point a gun at me and then you leave me hanging? What the hell man? You were supposed to be my best friend and back me up in there!" I released Marco from where I had shoved him up against the wall in my room. Jean and Levi had locked their door and wouldn't let us in.

"I could ask the same of you, asshole! What the hell, you promised what happened when we were kids would stay between us! Yet you decided it would be okay to go and send that to tick off my boyfriend?! God, you're such a dick!" I watched as he shoved past me and collapsed on the corner of my bed, burying his face in his hands.

"I was hung over! I was still partially drunk! What the hell is your excuse?!" I met Marco's glare with one of my own.

"I was pissed. I am pissed. If you weren't my best friend and Levi's favorite I wouldn't hesitate to put a bullet in that fucking ego of yours." Marco stood up and knocked on the door that connected the two rooms.

"Jean...open the door and come out please...can we talk?" I leaned against the wall by the door watching Marco's eyes water, I knew I had really fucked things up.

"There's nothing to talk abo-" Jean started and was cut off by the door opening and Levi stepping through.

"Levi...look I...I'm sorry...this was before he even met you! I swear...we didn't do anything like that again..." I watched as Marco apologized to Levi who met his gaze with a glare and arms crossed.

"Jean...take Marco and talk, hurry up and forgive him. Then I want the two of you to get downstairs and make the four of us some breakfast." I watched as Jean nodded and linked his hand with Marco's, dragging him out of sight. I looked back to find myself face to face with Levi's steely gaze.

"Eren..." I jumped off the wall and stood up straight.

"Y-Yes Levi?"

"Do you have anything you want to say?" I watched as he walked over and looked out of my window.

"Look...I'm not sure why your this mad Levi..." I watched his shoulders tense. "But...I'm sorry...what happened was a mistake. Everything was a huge mistake and I'm sorry..." I silently cursed at my cowardice. I felt a sharp pain shoot through my chest when I apologized, and I instantly knew it was because I was hiding my feelings.

"So does that mean last night was a mistake?" I flinched and scratched the back of my head.

"Y-yeah...I guess I got caught up in the moment...look Levi...you're a great guy but I...I don't know you're one of my best friends and I am your bodyguard...I was scared as hell last night and I think I just reveled in the warmth, kindness, and security you were offering. I'm sorry...everything was a mistake... what I did with Marco was in the past and you can't hold that against me because I didn't even know you yet..." I finished with a huff. I reached up and quickly wiped the tears that had managed to escape off of my cheek before Levi could see.

"Is that so...well then great..is there..anything else?"

I shook my head and cleared my throat, "u-um no there isn't."

"right...glad we talked." I watched as Levi took a deep breath and rubbed his hands over his face before turning to me.

"Pack your things Eren..." I bit my lip confused.

"You still want me to switch rooms with Jean? Seriously?" Levi shrugged and walked towards the door stopping in front of the now present Jean and Marco.

"Levi, are you sure?" Levi looked up to Marco and Jean before nodding and turning back to barely glance at me.

"Eren...go home, you are of no further use to me. Pack your things and get out of my house...Marco and Jean will show you to your new apartment. Your duties here...are done." I watched as Marco and Jean gave me a pitiful expression.

"Levi...wait..what the hell..." I walked towards Levi and watched him flinch before stepping away.

"Goodbye Eren..." I watched speechlessly as he disappeared from view.

"Come on Eren, cheer up already, you and Levi need to relax." I flinched at the mention of Levi and looked over to the couple lounging on my new couch. It had been almost three weeks since I was kicked out.

Jean punched me in the nose the second we left the house, said it was for laying hands on his boyfriend. I didn't really care. Apparently since Levi kicked me out and paid for my new apartment and furniture I've been listless. Marco dragged Jean with him to come visit me every day, most of the time I was cooking dinner for them while I played with my food.

"Eren...why didn't you just tell him the truth? You two wouldn't be in this situation if you did." I glanced at Marco and shrugged.

"I beg to differ, Levi had already planned on kicking him ou-oof" I watched Marco elbow him in the ribs and gave me an apologetic smile.

"It's alright Marco...how is he?" Marco glanced at Jean who glared back at him and sighed.

"He's more violent, moody, and he's not eating. He pretty much takes a nibble or two and pushes his food around kind of like you are doing right now." I watched him motion to my hand with an eye raised.

"You two drag my mood down, I swear I want to slap you both and throw you in a closet until you make up. Want some advice? Kiss and make up, holy hell!" I smiled a bit at Jean and stood up, taking my plate and wrapping it up in foil paper before putting it in the fridge with the many other leftovers I had.

"Oh speak of the devil...Hello?" I peered around the refrigerator door at Marco with a phone pressed to his ear.

"I'm going to bed..." I looked at Jean who raised an eyebrow and looked at his watch.

"Dude it's only 7:45, are you serious?" I nodded and waved before closing myself in my room. I walked over to my bed and let myself fall face first into the pillow before pulling the blankets over me and curling into a ball. I heard a soft knock on my door not even five minutes later.

"Eren?" I groaned and felt the bed dip next to me under Marco's weight.

"Let me guess, the angry gnome wants you guys back?" I heard Marco chuckle and turned to face him.

"Yeah, he called me back but Jean is going to sleep on the couch...he uh...said it's closer to the school from here so it's less of a walk...I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" I nodded and pointed to the closet.

"Get a blanket for the horse before you leave, cowboy." I saw a blush rise and smiled before falling asleep.

"So how is he?" Marco closed the door behind him and met the steely concerned gaze off his boss.

"He's...thinner...and paler but otherwise unharmed." Levi nodded and took another drag from his cigarette before putting it out.

"Is he eating at least?"

"Barely, you know... with all due respect sir...you could easily get him back in shape by bringing him back home...after all you were the one to tear him away from what he called home and threw him into a world where he could die at any second..." Marco sat across from Levi and watched how Levi nodded and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired..." Marco cocked his head to the side and bit his lip.

"Tired of what sir? Not sleeping, not eating, being extremely violent, avoiding Eren at school, sending some of our men including us to go look after him, the list goes on and on Levi...don't you think it's time that you ended this?" Levi opened one eye and sighed.

"Have you kept an eye on the Inagawa?" Marco rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Levi you can't just avoid this conversation, but yes we've been watching them. Why don't you just call Eren up and tell him that he's being targeted? I mean who would have thought, that Eren was the guy they've been trying to find this whole time...we need him here so we can protect him Levi. You know this, there's no place better for protection than here." Marco stood up and started pacing.

"There's also no place that's more targeted than here. My question is why are they after him. Have you looked over his background." Levi stood up and went to his small kitchenette to grab a cup of tea.

"Multiple times, the only red flag that seems to have popped up is the fact that Grisha Jaeger was the on call doctor to the head's son. Since then it seems everything in his life is just a tragic all too familiar tale..one that I've heard too much about..." Levi nodded from behind his cup of tea and rubbed his eyes.

Levi reached over to the phone beside him and pressed a button. "Claude, send in Connie, Sasha, Isabel, and Farlan." Marco stopped pacing and crossed his arms rereading the file he had put together on Eren. Not even a minute later there was a knock on Levi's door. Marco handed off the file to Levi, who started reading while Marco opened the door and ushered the four in.

"What can we do for you boss?" Levi glared at Sasha who flinched and looked away.

"I need you four to take Claude and go keep tabs on the Inagawa group, it seems they want something they can't have and we will all die to protect him. Am I understood?" The room rang with a chorus of yeses before the four marched out of the room.

"Levi, what now?"

Levi gave a small smile and lifted his phone. "Now I call Eren and appeal to that tiny brain of his with an apology and begging."

"You'll need more than begging and an apology to appeal to my so called tiny brain." Marco and Levi looked over to see a scratched and bruised brunette carrying a bloody and limp body.

"Eren/ Jean!" Both Levi and Marco yelled at the same time.

"That's our name's now are you two going to stand there wide eyed or are you gonna help this brat get me into the nearest bed?" Jean slowly lifted his head to give a small smirk. Marco immediately crossed the room and snatched the boy in his arms.

"Jean what the hell happened?!" Jean chuckled and shrugged.

"They were waiting for the second you left, Marco...I guess they didn't see me when we went to check on Eren. You can imagine our surprise when the door burst in during a mini argument." Marco sighed and nodded.

"Tell me everything while I fix you up. If you'll excuse us." Marco and jean made their way out the door, passing by Eren.

"Talk to him..." Jean whispered softly as he patted Eren's shoulder before stumbling out with Marco's help.

Eren rubbed his arm and looked over to where Levi stood, wide eyed and surprised. "h-hi...it's um...it's been a while..." Levi felt tears spring to his eyes before he smiled and nodded.

"Y-yeah...what two weeks now?" Eren frowned and shook his head.

"Three, almost four..." Levi chuckled and quickly started to cross the room at the same time Eren did.

"Levi..." Eren was hushed as he was pulled down to meet Levi's cool lips. Eren hesitated a bit before finally opening his mouth slightly and placing his hands around Levi's waist and pulling him close. Levi released his hold on Eren's collar and wrapped his arms to rest on his shoulders before meeting Eren's open mouth with his own and sliding his tongue to explore every inch.

After a few minutes of soft moans, tangled tongues, and tight grips. Levi and Eren pulled apart slightly flushed and panting.

"Hi..." Eren chuckled at Levi's late response before pecking a small kiss to his lips.

"A little late for greetings aren't we?" Levi smirked and kissed Eren's jaw.

"Never too late. Eren...I'm sorry..." Eren shook his head and pulled away.

"Let's start over...everyone makes mistakes..." Levi smiled at Eren's outstretched hand and took it in his own.

"Stupid bratty Angel.." Eren smiled widely as Levi pulled him close.

"Stupid short Demon.." Levi smirked and placed his lips on Erens again before pulling away to someone clearing their throat.

"Gross guys, spare me please.." Jean chuckled looking through his hand over his eyes, as Marco rolled his eyes and smiled widely.

Levi rolled his eyes as Eren blushed and looked away. "Tch, fuck you both and monster go get your damn self cleaned up."

"come on Eren. I'll bandage you up like I did this dork." Marco pushed Jean who flipped him the bird and moved out of the way.

"Does this mean I'm the new bodyguard again?" Levi chuckled and shrugged.

"we'll discuss that later just get out already, it's disgusting how filthy you are." Eren chuckled and followed Marco out.

"Love you too Demon!" Levi blushed as Jean gave him a surprised look with one eyebrow raised. Levi rubbed a hand against his face before mumbling.

"Asshole.."


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's go," I blinked and looked over towards Marco and Jean as we silently followed Levi. Marco had finishded helping us get clean and now standing in bandages and fresh clothes, I have never been more relieved. I couldn't help but think back to how Jean tried his hardest to protect me.

"Hey Levi, where are we going?" Levi looked over his shoulder and kept walking. I sighed and looked at the others. Marco gave me a small mile before speeding up and leavin gme next to a limping Jean. I watched as Marco slowed his pace to walk with Levi as they started talking in hushed tones. I shrugged and looked back over to Jean, I waited for him to look my way but when he didn't I gently reached over and tapped his shoulder. I gave him a small smile when he finally met my eyes.

"What is it Jaeger?" I rolled my eyes and shrugged.

"I figured we were off of last names by now Kirschtein." I smirked when I head a soft chuckle erupt from his throat.

"Yeah...yeah I guess we are now aren't we?" I smiled and nodded. We continued on in silence for a while as I remembered everything that happened at my apartment.

 ***Flashback***

Marco had just left my place, usually Jean would go and Marco would stay or they'd both leave but I wasn't up for putting up with that damn horse.

"Hey Eren! Get your ass out of bed it's not even late enough to go to sleep." I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head hoping with all my might to shut him out.

"Dude stop being so damn pitiful! Gosh I swear you're such a brat!" I rolled my eyes and got out of bed. I slammed my door open and stomped to my livingroom.

I glared at the lounging horse on my couch. "Shut the hell up, for fucks sake. I want to sleep so let me fucking sleep!" Jean smirked and stood up shoving me away from him.

"I would if you and Levi ever stopped being moronic crybabies. 'Levi kicked me out, so I'm gonna sit here and cry about it for three fucking weeks.' boo fucking hoo Jaeger. You both need to man the fuck up and get on with your lives. On second thought, go crawl back to your fucking cave, staring at your ugly mug is irritating enough." I felt anger rise through me as I shoved Jean backwards.

"Shut the hell up Kirschtein, you don't know anything so dont fucking open your mouth about me and Levi!" Jean started laughing, I glared at hom before reaching out and grabbing his collar ready to punch that stupid laugh out of his throat, before I even had the chance to throw a punch we both froze at the sound of my door breaking.

I let go of Jean and started walking towards the door but felt a hand catch my arm and pull me back. I looked back to see Jean shake his head and place a finger to his lips before slowly pulling me behind him.

"When you get the chance you run Jaeger, don't look back and don't stop running. Go to Levi." I tensed at his whisper and looked back towards where we heard footsteps and the sound of two voices. Jean pulled me behind the couch silently as he reached down towards his ankle and brought out a knife.

"I can't just leave you here Jean." I froze at the scared look on his face but the smile he still forced onto his face.

"You need to Eren." With that we both peeked over the couch and saw both men heading towards my room, we slowly stood up and silently made our way towards the door. Before I knew what was going on Jean yanked me out of the way and I felt a pain shoot up my back. I looked up from my sprawled position on the ground and managed to see a third guy punch the hell out of Jean.

"Jean!" I stood up and ran at the second guy coming around the corner, we fell in a tangled mess of limbs. I put all my effort and strength into my punch and smirked when I knocked the guy underneath me unconscious.

"Eren run!" I looked back to see the third guy running towards me, I grunted and tried to quickly untangle myself from the other man, when I looked back up at the third guy I noticed Jean had already knocked out the first one and was buying me time to get away.

I grimaced at every punch that Jean took for me while I got up and tried to get away. Once I was up I took off towards the broken door. I felt a hand grip onto my shirt and toss me backwards. I groaned as I slid through pieces of wood and glass, feeling many of them slice my skin. I looked up to be met with a fist. I fell back and held my throbbing cheek as I stood up and tackled the man.

"Eren! You need to run!" I looked over for a split second to see Jean struggling to stand up, he was a complete bloody mess.

I looked back down at the guy and punched him until I could no longer feel my hands, I punched until my knuckles were bleeding, until Jean used his last bit of strength to drag me away. I finally looked over to Jean and helped him walk until I finally decided it would be easier to carry him.

 ***End of flashback***

"Eren?" I was startled from my memories as Jean nudged me back lightly.

"So...I never got the chance to say anything earlier but um...thank you Jean." I smiled when I was rewarded with a confused look.

"For what Eren?" Jean tilted his head a bit and did his best to keep up with the rest of us. I bit the inside of my cheek and slowed my pace for him. I got a grunt and huff in thanks as he slowed.

"Well just you know...for well...not ditching me and standing between me and those guys...and well for pulling me away on that last guy..." I looked down at my bandaged hands and rubbed them lightly. I felt another nudge and looked up to see Jean smiling, an actual genuine smile.

"You'd do the same for me... Besides if I had let you die, Levi would kill me and then Marco would be so alone and I can't do that to him." I chuckled softly and nodded.

"Oi! If you two princesses are done confessing your feelings we should really get going. I don't have your time." I frowned and rolled my eyes at the same time Jean did as we followed Levi out the front door to the waiting car. The drive was a short one and I couldn't help but stare up at the looming building in front of us.

"Where are we?" I looked over to Marco for an answer, knowing Levi would completely ignore it.

"This is the building where Levi's clients come to pay off what they owe him or take out another loan. Granted we're more of a loan and investment type of company in the eyes of the public. However in the eyes of our clients well, we're downright scary yakuza." I looked over to the building in front of me again and nodded before following Marco and Jean inside. Levi wrapped his arm gently around my waist and led me inside.

Once we were all inside Levi's office he shut the door and locked it as we sat down. "So...are we gonna discuss the elephant in the room?" Jean chuckled softly and held his side tighter.

"What elephant?" I looked over at Marco who was looking around for some sign of an elephant and sighed.

"You do realize that was an expression right?" Marco blushed and looked away.

"Oh...uh yeah I did" we all laughed at his expression before settling down and turning our attention to Levi.

"Right well I guess it's time to tell you why you are the target of the Inagawa group." I nodded and settled into my seat.

"Your father, Grisha Jaeger, was a well known doctor. He was so well known that when the son of the president of Inagawa got sick, they would accept noone else as his doctor besides Grisha. They searched high and low for your father. Grisha knowing that they would stop at nothing to get him, brought you guys to us. Your mother and you, Eren. The night your father brought you to us we struck a deal. You see at the time we owed a huge favor to our inside man at the police station. My father struck a deal with your father, we would house you and your mother and protect you guys but on the condition that Grisha give himself up to the Inagawa." Levi paused and motioned towards my hands which were turning white from gripping the chair so hard.

"You gave my father over?! What type of protection is that if you guys couldn't even keep my mother alive!" I felt a hand squeeze my shoulder and looked over to see Marco's sad smile.

"It wasn't meant to be for a long time Eren..." I glared at Marco.

"You knew about this?! What the hell Marco?!" I watched as he removed his hand from my shoulder and rubbed his neck.

"I overheard the conversation between my father and Levi's father when they assigned him to be your guys' bodyguard...How else do you think I became so close to you and we became such great friends?" I felt my heart shatter as I sunk back into my seat.

"So our friendship was only a business transaction to you right? Protect the boy and his mother or else his father won't help you guys at all right?" I didn't even wait for Marco to respond as soon as I saw the pain flash through his eyes, I turned and looked back at Levi waiting for him to continue.

"As I was saying, Grisha's job was to go into the Inagawa group and take care of the son, while he was in there he was to sneak out as much information about their drug smuggling as he could so that we could hand that information to our inside man. While your father was taking care of the boy, who had a really low immune system, Grisha found out some valuable information of where the next drop would be and when. Your father picked up plans for the next few years. Once he had that information he ran, he tried to make it back to us. Unfortunately he ended up hiding the files before doing so, then he told my father he was going to fake all of your guys' deaths so that way they'd be off his trail and he could easily bring us the files." I bit my lip and thought back to when I last saw my father. My thoughts were interrupted when Levi continued.

"His plan never went quite right though...Eren the night your mother died was the night your father planned to fake the deaths. Somehow the Inagawa got ahold of his plan, we believe there was a mole in our sources and that he informed the group so that the could interfere with Grisha's plan...the truck that hit your family...was being driven by a member of their group... Eren.. your parents were killed because they trusted the wrong person in our group..." I felt my whole world collapse around me, I wanted to kick, and punch, and scream, and go on a murderous rampage. I did none of those. Instead I buried my face in my hands and I wept. I cried about my relationship with Marco, I cried about my father, I cried for my mother, but mostly I cried for myself and how scared I was to hear the rest of Levi's explanation.


	13. Chapter 13

***Marco's pov***

"Hey boss..." I paused at his glare and cleared my throat, "I mean, L-Levi..." I relaxed when I saw his glare soften. "How do you think Eren is going to take the news?"

I watched as he shrugged and marched down the hall. "I'm not sure honestly. I'm expecting he'll be upset and start yelling and arguing and he has every right to. If he should choose to yell the fine. If he chooses to beat me to a bloody pulp, alright I'll accept it. However if he chooses to run away...well...I will have to make sure he is being watched and protected secretly at all hours of the day." I watched curiously as he clenched his jaw, bringing the conversation to an end.

I cast a glance to the two men slowing down behind us and watched how Jean tightened his grip on his side. I chuckled softly when Levi made his princess comment and followed him into the car. By the time we pulled in front of the building the sky had turned a dark gray and you could feel the humidity in the air. I sighed once we walked out and explained where we were to Eren.

I took a deep breath once we reached Levi's office and sat down. I looked around at the seriousness of the room and tilted my head confused when Jean opened his mouth.

"So...are we gonna discuss the elephant in the room?" I tilted my head in confusion and looked around.

Elephant? "What elephant?" I looked around the room, had Levi gotten an elephant statue and I managed to miss it? Or maybe he got a poster or a picture... but why would Levi get an elephant one? I thought he loved black panthers... I kept looking around until I met Eren's eyes.

He sighed and gave a small smile, "You do realize that was an expression right?" I blushed and looked away when I heard everyone start chuckling. I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed and chuckled softly.

"Oh...uh yeah I did..." when we finally settled down, I took a deep breath and bit my lip as our laughter was replaced with tension and seriousness. I looked over at Eren as Levi started explaining why he was a target. I bit the inside of my cheek when he looked at me with hurt in his eyes after I removed my hand from his shoulder.

"So our friendship was only a business transaction to you right? Protect the boy and his mother or else his father won't help you guys at all right?" I felt sadness, guilt, and pain run through my heart as he glared at me. I opened my mouth to reply back and tell him that it wasn't true but stopped when he looked away and Levi started speaking again. I looked down at my hands when I felt someone reach over and give me a small squeeze. I followed the arm until my eyes landed on Jean's. I gave him a small smile and returned his squeeze before he let go.

I tuned back into the conversation and bit my lip as I looked from Jean to Levi. We were all extremely tense waiting and expecting Eren to completely lose it with Levi's words. Once Levi stopped speaking I looked over to the silent Eren. I watched as he shook in his seat and clenched his fists.

"Here we go.." I mumbled to myself. I felt the tension increase and I knew the other two were thinking the same thing. I took a deep breath and froze when I looked back at Eren. Everyone seemed to release the breath they were holding when they saw the brown haired boy cover his face and start crying softly. I looked over to Levi who sat down and to Jean who looked uncomfortable. I bit my lip and looked back at my best friend as his sobbing got louder.

I gave them a small sad smile as I stood up and walked over to him.

"Oh Eren...my little green eyed angel..." I knelt before him and pulled his hands gently away from his face to reveal a tear stained face. I gave him a small smile and stood up pulling him with me into my arms. I sat in his seat and ran my fingers through his hair as he continued to cry. I held him close like I used to do when we were kids.

When I looked up I was met with saddened eyes from Jean and a jealous glare from Levi. I rolled my eyes to both boys and kept soothing Eren who merely burrowed further into my arms.

 ***Erens pov***

When Marco pulled me into his arms I couldn't help but cry harder. At that moment I didn't care about the fact that we were in anyone's presence. I didn't care about the fact that Marco might have been using me all those years. I just wanted to pretend everything would be alright like my best friend kept mumbling to me. Before I knew what I was doing, I curled further into Marco's lap and relaxed into the comfort that I've grown to love.

When I finally calmed down and looked up to meet Marco's eyes, I couldn't help but smile and feel at home. I threw my arms around him and gave a tight squeeze ignoring his shocked tension.

"Thanks Marco...I can always count on you..." I trembled slightly when I realized there was thunder and lightning outside.

"Hey, shhh it's okay little one...we won't let anything happen to you, the lightning and thunder can't harm you." I nodded slightly and couldn't help but keep trembling even with my best friends reassurances. I slowly pulled away and out of his lap with another mumbled thanks.

"Come here Eren." I looked up and saw Levi's outstretched hand, I placed my shaky hand in his and let myself be pulled towards the window.

"Levi...I don't..." I was cut short when he wrapped his arm around my waist as we stood there silently watching the bright flashes of light. Somewhere during that time I found myself completely relaxed and fascinated by the way the city lit up with every flash, and the way every loud boom and crackle echoed through the buildings. I felt myself smile and jumped slightly when I heard the sharp shrill of a phone ringing.

I slowly made my way back towards my seat next to where Jean and Marco were holding hands. I gave a small smile and saw Jean give a slight nod. I flopped unceremoniously into my seat and watched as Levi answered the phone.

"Who is this?" I quirked an eyebrow towards Marco and Jean who merely shrugged and watched Levi with stiff tense postures. I bit my lip and gave him all my attention as he put the phone on speaker.

"Levi Ackerman, it's been quite awhile since I last had the pleasure of hearing your voice." I watched as Levi frowned and clenched his fists.

"Rod Reiss...What do you want?" I stood up at the same time Marco and Jean did, listening to the tension in Levi's voice

"Come now Levi, must we play this game? You know what I want. Just like I know you have him."

I tensed when all three pairs of eyes landed on me. "Is that so? Well, I'm not sure where you got that false information from. Better recheck your sources Reiss." I bit my lip and walked closer to Marco and Jean.

"Cut the shit Ackerman. You have what I want and I will get him one way or another. Besides, a little birdie told me young Eren Jaeger has been promoted from lapdog to bodyguard. Stupid move if I do say so myself." Levi's jaw clenched as he came from around the desk and paced in front of us.

"Levi, hand him over. Give him to me and that's the last you'll hear from us."

"Go to hell Reiss. Why would I give one of my own over to a disgusting piece of fucking filth like you?" I froze when I heard a soft chuckle.

"Now now Levi, is that any way to talk to your elders?" His voice sounded so familiar, I felt a slight tingle in the back of my mind and frowned as it disappeared.

"Uncle...I see you've managed to join the worlds most idiotic group again." I stared wide eyed at Levi who cursed under his breath.

"I don't belong to any group Levi, I'm just doing a small job. Now make this easier on all of us. I know I'm on speaker so let me help you. Eren Jaeger, you are quite a tricky fellow to track. Listen closely give yourself over to Reiss and I won't hurt your friends nor will I kill them like I promised I would." I could feel my heart start to race as we heard a small argument ensue over the other line.

"Are you done yet uncle? Like I said before, go to hell. Eren is not only my boyfriend but he's become a part of our family. We would never give him up. So rot in hell and make sure to save me a seat."

"Levi that's not a wise decis-" I watched as Levi ended the call and ran a hand through his hair. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and wrapped Levi into a tight hug. Before he had a chance to return the hug a loud shot rang through the room before many more followed as the windows shattered. Levi, Marco, and Jean sprang into action as soon as the first figure stepped over the broken glass.

I watched enraptured and terrified as men crashed into the room through the now broken windows.

"Get Eren out of here! Now!" I jumped when I heard Levi's panicked voice and turned to see him fighting off two tall men. As I looked around I found that Marco and Jean were back to back in the middle of another fight. I looked back over to Levi and noticed another man sneaking behind Levi.

"I am a bodyguard...what the hell am I standing around for?!" I sprang into action and tackled down the man sneaking up on Levi. I gripped a handful of hair and slammed his face into the nearest hard surface, which just so happened to be the desk. I smiled when I felt the mans body turn limp. I turned toward Levi who nodded once before kicking down the next man to the floor in front of him.

"Get away from here Eren!" I turned away from the man now sprawled onto the floor and came face to face with a taller man. Before I had a chance to throw a punch, I was sent flying into the wall next to where Marco and Jean were finishing off the group that had surrounded them.

"Eren!" I looked up in time to just barely dodge a kick to the face. Before I could get up and run a single shot sounded through the room making everyone freeze.

I looked up at the man in front of me and noticed the gun pointing towards me, only then did I realize the sharp pain in my side. I looked down and felt my knees give way as I fell into the taller mans arms. I glanced around quickly as pain flared through my body and noticed Marco, Jean, and Levi running towards me.

"Well boys, I would say it's been fun but...it really hasn't... we'll be on our way now." I groaned as I was lifted up and heard the others yelling for me and some guy named Kenny. I felt my world spin as I was yanked further towards the window. I saw Levi and managed to reach out, I bit my lip at the pain and gave a sad smile when my fingers barely brushed Levi's.

"I'm sorry...I love you" I managed to mumble to Levi before the room slipped away. I looked up at the sky and thought to myself.. _.this is it...my life is over...they've caught me...I won't ever see Levi again..._

And then I was falling... _if only that fall was one towards certain death...but no...it was a fall towards what I wished would kill me sooner..._

If only I could prepare myself for the torture and bloodshed that was to come... If only I ran like I was told...


	14. Chapter 14

He was nervous. He paced back and forth, had mentioned his plan to his boss and a few other people in the group. Today was the day. He had taken the plans and ran, didn't even think twice about leaving that guys son. Rod Reiss' son was a stuck up pompous asshole who could die for all he cared. He probably would too, and if he didn't well...one day someone would have enough of his shit and murder him. At Least that's what he hoped... Truth be told, Nile Dok Reiss was a total prick.

Grisha looked at his watch and explained the fake death to his wife once more who was just as nervous as he was. Today was the day, if everything went well his family would be safe and far away.

"Grisha...we should go already" Grisha nodded and hugged his wife once more before picking up his son and carrying him to the car. Eren looked up at him confused.

"Dad where are we going?" Grisha pushes back his sons hair and kisses his forehead softly.

"We're gonna go make our life better and safer, that way you can go out with your friends without almost giving your mother a heart attack." Eren nodded and buckled his seat belt before yawning.

Grisha and Karla made their way to the front seats and drove to the confirmed destination. Grisha left his phone at home, left everything at home that he figured he wouldn't need. Maybe if he had taken his phone he would have been warned and his wife would have never had to suffer with the consequences.

Grisha had arranged to meet up at a stop sign just around the curvy bend of the road where the driver of a semi would pretend to lose control and end up hitting the car. He arranged it so that he had barely enough time to get his family safely out of the car without anyone the wiser. Sadly enough without his phone, Grisha would never receive any warning that his plan would end up going way worse than he expected.

"Get ready to get out love." Grisha adjusted his glasses before reaching out and grabbing his wife's hand and looking back to his son.

"I'm ready, when are they-" Grisha's eyes widened at the lights barreling towards them.

"No...Get out...Get out now!" He watched as his wife froze like a deer caught in the headlights. He glanced back to see Eren in the same state as his mother.

"Karla get out of the car now!" Grisha knew his source had given him up, the first piece of evidence was that the truck was 15 minutes early...his second piece of evidence was that the truck driver wasn't flashing his lights like he should have been...and the third and final piece of evidence that made his blood run cold was the fact that the truck was coming from the opposite direction. Instead of it hitting the driver's side, it was heading straight for the passenger side, right towards his wife.

"I can't get free...Grisha, I can't unbuckle this seat belt" He turned and tugged at the seat belt keeping his wife in place and heard the loud obnoxious sound of the truck. He glanced to the back seat to see his son crying and frozen. Time seemed to slow in that instant. He looked back to his wife and said the last words she would ever hear from him.

"I'm sorry...I love you" Then darkness surrounded him, a shrill screech from who he assumed was his wife, the sound of metal against metal, the pain of being tossed back and forth in the car, the pain of knowing this was probably the last time he would ever see his family again. The darkness clouding his vision finally took over and he welcomed it with hopes that his son and wife went swiftly and painlessly.

Grisha opened his eyes a few minutes later to the sound of people talking, he looked to his right and saw the bloody mangled body of his wife.

"Oh god...I'm sorry Karla...I'm so very sorry, my beautiful angel what have I done..." He watched through tears as the blood ran from the tip of her chin to the top of her head. Only then did he realize they were upside down. He dreaded looking into the back seat, he braced himself for the pain that he was sure would consume him at the sight of his dead son. He took a deep painful breath and looked behind him to meet the beautiful eyes of his son who gave him a small smile.

"You're okay...mom...momma didn't make it dad..." Grisha covered his mouth as quiet sobs racked through his body at his sons words. He watched his son unbuckle himself and gently lower his small frame onto the roof of the car, careful of any glass as he crawled over to his mother and gently brushed any hair stuck to the blood that was drying.

"I love you mom...I'm sorry..." Eren turned to look at his father who was wiping his eyes.

"Eren listen to me..." He waited until he had his dazed sons full attention. "You need to run, run into those woods and hide, don't come out for any reason. Don't let anyone find you. When you are extremely positive that no one is around anymore, you need to go to a hospital and get yourself taken care of...don't mention any of this to anyone...even if they ask you... Don't say anything. When you're finally safe, go to your friend Armin's house and call the number I always made you memorize...You remember it now right?" Grisha watched as his son nodded and straightened up with a look of pure determination. "Good boy, when they answer I want you to ask for Erwin Smith. Make sure Erwin Smith is the only one you ever tell any of this to, do you understand?" He watched as his son fought an ongoing war inside his own mind.

"What about you dad?" Grisha shook his head as the voices got closer, by the look on Eren's face he noticed this as well.

"You need to go, now!" Eren hesitated but nodded before crawling out of the broken window and limping into the dark woods. Grisha watched his son and gave a small smile before his door was yanked open.

"Well hello there Mr. Jaeger. How's it hanging?" Grisha glared at the man who simply smiled and stepped away as someone else climbed in and cut him loose before shoving him out the ruined car. He gave one last look back at his wife and forced himself to tear his eyes away from her hanging corpse.

He was shoved forward onto the ground, kneeling directly in front of none other then Rod Reiss. Grisha noticed the puffy red eyes the man was sporting. He knew then that Nile Dok Reiss had passed away. He couldn't help but choke out a laugh.

"It's all your fault! I told you to cure my son and you let him die!" Grisha felt the sharo oain of a knee to his stomach.

"Your son was never going to get better! He had a weak immune system! He's better off dead, he was a total prick anyways. Like they say though, 'like father, like son' right?" Grisha grinned at the angered look on Reiss' face and groaned loudly when he felt a hard object hit the back of his head. He felt his consciousness start to drift. He could barely make out Reiss' face leaning close to his.

"You're going to regret what you said Jaeger, and after I'm through with you...you're going to wish I had killed you." Grisha barely registered the words that were spat at him before feeling his body being lifted and giving into the darkness again.

"What do you mean we can't fucking find them?!" Levi slammed his hands on his dining room table for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Marco jumped slightly while Jean rolled his eyes.

"He mean's short stack, that Kenny, Rod Reiss, and Eren Jaeger have disappeared off the face of the planet. We're all looking high and low but we can't find where their hiding. You getting all pissy like this isn't going to automatically help find him Levi." Levi growled and reached out to grab Jean's collar and slammed him against the wall. Marco bit his lip and stayed frozen like the rest of the people in the room had and watched the exchange of glares between the two.

"Want to say that again asshole?!" Levi growled under his breath and Jean chuckled.

"Oh fuck off Levi, you don't scare me. I grew up with you. This was an everyday thing for me since we were younger. Now if you don't mind we have a troublesome annoying little brat to find before you completely lose your shit." Jean tried to remove Levi's grasp which only seemed to tighten further before he finally gave up and rolled his eyes.

"You are going to get out there and you are going to search high and low all over again until the ends of the earth if you have to until you find where they took him! Do you understand you pathetic underling?!" Jean tensed and glared at Levi.

"Pathetic underling huh? Sad, here I was thinking I was your best friend..." Levi clicked his tongue and released Jean.

"Please, you were merely a thing to keep me entertained." Marco saw the hurt flash through Jean's eyes and guilt flash through Levi's.

"How quickly you dismiss our friendship Ackerman." Jean straightened his clothes and shoved past Levi making sure his shoulder bumped roughly into the shorter man.

"Jean..." Levi followed Jean's movements with regretful eyes and Marco thought he was going to apologize. "Where are you going?"

Jean glanced back towards Lei and shrugged, "To scour until the ends of the earth for that pathetic excuse of a bodyguard... maybe then when we get him back he'll be the one able to get that pissy attitude out of you. Let's go Marco." Marco nodded and followed Jean after giving a slight bow to Levi and catching a glimpse of Levi's features softening as he gave a small smile.

"Stay safe out there you fucking horse." Jean glanced back again and smiled.

"As safe as I can be you grumpy gnome." Marco smiled at the two because he knew with just those words, the argument before was already completely settled, forgiven, and forgotten.


	15. Chapter 15

Over time Grisha seemed to give up hope on being able to see the beautiful blue skies up above ever again. Ever since he was brought into these creepy looking catacombs and chained to the wall, Grisha was tortured almost every other day over and over. They would only stop to allow him to heal whenever they felt he was close to death. Death had become his best friend over the years. Yet whenever he decided to give up and crawl into deaths awaiting arms, he was dragged back kicking and screaming into the creepy catacombs.

Grisha sighed when he saw two men come in with a couple of chains. It seemed like this was their new version of torture lately. He had been beaten with almost anything and everything. He had felt bullets tear through his body more times than he can count. He had been tortured with rape every now and then as well. Yet he never gave in and never told them anything. Reiss decided it would be a bright idea to send in the men who were extremely pissed or frustrated to do the torturing for the day.

Lately the new weapon to try to get used to ended up being the chains. The men would wrap it around their fist and swing it like a whip. Grisha grit his teeth the second he felt the first chain swing through the air and slide against his bruised back.

Not once did he give them the satisfaction of hearing him whimper in pain. Each time the chain hit his back he made sure to grit his teeth and think of how wonderful it would be to see the blue skies, feel the warm breeze, or even smell the fresh cut grass on a dewy morning, it had been about 10 years since he'd been outside. Nowadays all he was given was a small dirty window at the top of the wall to let sunlight in. After a while he felt his body sag against the restraints on his wrists.

"Arlert! Get in here!" Grisha huffed in relief and watched as the two men rolled up their chains and stormed through the door in which a small blonde boy ran in from. He watched as Armin lowered his eyes to the ground when the men passed.

"Attend to his wounds." Grisha winced when one of the men shoved his way roughly past the small boy. Grisha gave a soft smile when their eyes met and the blonde ran back through the door to go get supplies. He was currently on his knees with his arms chained above him to keep him upright. Grisha sighed when the small coconut headed boy ran back through the door with a first aid kit and a couple of bags of ice. He ran over to Grisha and quickly unlocked the chains.

"Y'know Armin, you're quite a strong one for someone so small" Grisha gave a small grunt as his body gave out and sagged into the boys arms.

"Thanks Grish, jeez look at what they've done to you now..." Armin gently helped Grisha back to the corner and gave a small pitiful smile.

"Grish...I have to chain you back up..." Grisha reached up and ruffled the boys hair.

"Nonsense Armin don't feel bad. Wipe that darn look off your face, I know what'll happen to you if you don't follow orders. I swear when or if I ever get out of here I am most definitely taking you with me...would you like that? You'd get to meet my son and his adopted sister, most likely become great friends with them both, get us a beautiful golden retriever that you always talked about, new clothes, food better than what they feed us, a warm bed, you'd get to go to school and we'd buy a house away from all of this. A house where you'd have your own room and bathroom, your own library, your own place to relax...would you like that Armin?" Grisha knew he was getting the young boys hopes up but he needed something to keep his mind off of the pain coursing through his body as his wounds were being treated.

"That sounds amazing Grish...can I really go with you?" Grisha gave the blue eyed boy a genuine smile and squeezed his hand softly.

"Of course you can little one, you're like a son to me...I'd like to adopt you whenever we get out of here...if you don't mind...I'm sure Eren and Mikasa would love a brother" Grisha's heart clenched at the young boy who smiled as if he had just offered him the world. He reached up and wiped a tear that slipped past the boys eyes.

Armin's parents had passed away a couple years after he was born, so he was left in the care of his grandfather. Sadly his grandfather had died mysteriously two years ago. Grisha was all Armin had now. His family had always worked as servants to the Inagawa group so Armin knew him since he was younger. Armin knew Grisha's whole story and saw him as an amazing father. So when he was offered to be adopted by him he couldn't hold back his happiness. Grisha would find a way to get out of there...and he would take him away...he wouldn't be left behind.

Armin couldn't contain his happiness as he let Grisha brush away his tears before throwing his arms around the older man. He tried to pull away when he remembered the bruises and fresh cuts on the older males back and was surprised when Grisha wrapped an arm around him gently.

"Arlert!" Armin jumped when he heard one of the men from before call his name from behind him. He turned and stood up, cautiously he glanced up to see the man holding an unconscious boy in his arms, he was no older than himself.

"Y-Yes sir?" Armin watched as the man walked over to the wall opposite where Grisha and Armin were and flinched when he watched the male toss the boy onto the ground like a sack of potatoes. A sideways glance let him know that Grisha was fuming at how the young male was being treated. A soft groan escaped the boy on the ground and Armin clenched his fists.

"When you're done taking care of Grisha, come and clean the bullet wound on this kid and give me the keys. I don't need you unchaining him." Armin bit his lip gently and cautiously placed the key to the shackles in the males outstretched palm.

"Yes sir..." Armin stepped away back to Grisha and started cleaning his back as the man squatted down and locked the young boy's wrists in the shackles. Armin paused with his hand against a cut on Grishas back as they both watched the young boy sit up and open his eyes.

They watched tensely as teal colored eyes looked around him in panic, his hand clenched into a fist against Grisha's back as he saw the boy struggle against the restraints only to be kicked in the gut by the man who brought him in. He froze for a second and Armin could practically see everything click into place in the boys mind. Grisha reached back with his free hand and pat Armins hand, Armin looked down at Grisha who shook his head and mouthed the words 'calm down' to him. Armin nodded and went back to cleaning the rest of the wounds.

"Listen here you little brat, I won't hesitate to put a few more bullet holes into you, calm yourself." Armin felt Grisha tense as they both froze and heard the young male scream in pain when the guy pushed against what Armin could see was a bleeding wound.

"Go to hell! Fick dich arschloch! Te vas a arrepentir cuando me libra de estos grilletes! Gesu yarō!" Armin and Grisha looked at the boy in surprise then at each other before giving a small smirk at the just as equally surprised male who simply shrugged and stormed out. They watched as the boy huffed and let his head lean back against the wall.

"Where are we?" Armin looked at the boy curiously for a second and went back to finishing up Grisha's back.

"You're under the mansion of the Inagawa group. We're up in the mountain's. Away from civilization." Grisha explained calmly with a small gasp when Armin pressed too hard on a cut.

"Sorry... anyways your finished Grish." Grisha nodded and gave a small thankful smile before moving out of the way so Armin could go help the boy. He watched as the young male met his eyes. He gasped softly and caught the confused look from both boys who were looking at him.

"S-sorry...you just look really...familiar..." Grisha thought of Eren, he'd be around the same age as the boy sitting in front of him. He looked to be around 19 or 20, around the same age Eren would be. His eyes met the young boys again and saw the same confused and surprised look.

"No, it's alright...you look familiar too..." Grisha nodded and watched as Armin knelt next to the boy. He gave a small smile when he saw him move away from Armin.

"He's not going to hurt you, don't worry. He just wants to help clean your wound." Grisha pointed to the side of his own stomach to show the boy what he meant.

"Shit...this is going to hurt like a bitch..." Armin gave a small smile and moved closer with a small hand towel dabbed with a bit of peroxide.

"Yeah...sorry..." He grit his teeth as Armin pulled the shirt as gently as possible up from the wound and wiped it.

"Son of a...alright alright alright! stop!" Armin froze when the boy in front of him reached over and squeezed his hand softly and moved it away a bit.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to hurt you..." Armin looked down at the wound and over at Grisha pathetically. is head snapped back to meet teal eyes when he felt a pat on his shoulder.

"It's alright...I know you didn't you're just trying to help." Armin watched surprised as the boy in front of him gave him a huge smile. Armin couldn't help it and tilted his head slightly and returned the smile tenfold.

"Go ahead and finish...I'll be a brave little soldier.." Armin couldn't help but chuckle and Grisha felt his heart warm at the soft sound that erupted from deep within the small blonde. It had been so long since he had heard the boy laugh, even if it was something small.

Armin gently reached forward and cleaned the wound the best he could and sighed in relief when he saw the bullet went straight through and didn't get stuck somewhere in his body.

"This part is going to hurt a lot..." Armin held up a needle and motioned towards the wound. He watched as the boy paled and took in short shallow breaths before nodding and looking away.

As soon as the needle pierced his skin he heard a soft whimper and looked up to see tears in the boys eyes.

"That was a total of four languages right?" Armin glanced over to Grisha who gave a small smile and continued talking to try to distract the boy. "English, German, Spanish, and Japanese right?"

The boy took in shallow breaths as tears streamed down his face and nodded. "Y-yeah...I didn't think you'd understand it..."

Grisha chuckled and saw the boy start to look at Armin working, "Hey look at me. Keep looking at me, just try and focus on me." The boy met Armin's eyes and nodded before meeting Grisha's gaze.

"You know, that boy right there tending to your wound is Armin. Armin Arlert, he's as bright and kind as they come, don't let his small size fool you though, he's pretty strong and can practically talk your head off once he gets to know you." Armin shot Grisha a glare and rolled his eyes before finishing up stitching up the kid.

"Arlert!" Grisha grimaced when Armin flinched and accidentally hurt the boy he was helping. He watched as the blonde boy got up mumbling a 'sorry' and walked to the middle of the room. He stood there and looked at the ground. A tall man with steely grey eyes walked in and stopped in front of him. Grisha glanced over and caught the boy tying off the stitches and putting the things away the best he could with one hand for Armin and then give the man an evil glare.

"y-yes sir..." Grisha watched tensely as the man called Kenny placed a hand under Armin's face and forced him to meet his eyes.

"How's my new puppet doing?" Armin looked anywhere but at Kenny's eyes and Grisha heard a soft growl coming from the direction of the new kid.

"Leave. Him. Alone." Grisha and Armin looked over at the new guy surprised, while Kenny turned slowly amused and shoved Armin away from him. Grisha winced as Armin tripped and fell backwards onto his butt. They shared a look before Kenny walked towards the boy on the ground who stared nothing but daggers into the man.

"The puppet speaks...well now...what a surprise." Grisha flinched when Kenny landed a booted foot onto the freshly cleaned wound. Armin quickly scooted backwards towards Grisha and covered his mouth when he saw Kenny grab a handful of the boys' hair and yank him up off the ground.

"Listen boy, I have nothing against you. I'm not part of this group, but I need the money and you gorgeous...were a beautiful price..." Grisha reached out and pulled Armin behind him and squeezed his shoulder softly.

"Go to hell... I can't believe you're Levi's uncle." Grisha raised an eyebrow and searched his memory. The last Levi he knew was the young boy who watched over his son. He furrowed his brow and listened to the conversation while Armin clutched onto his forearm behind him and shook slightly. He knew Armin was scared of Kenny since the last time they were together, poor kid got the beating of a lifetime for speaking out of turn.

"Oh? That's right, you said you loved him when I stole you away correct? So what? Did you sleep with him in order to get the position as his bodyguard? Pathetic isn't it? You shouldn't have to deal with a puny runt like that nephew of mine." Grisha watched as Kenny backed the boy up against the wall and tilted his head to the side slightly, he watched as the boy clenched his fists and met Grisha's eyes over Kenny's shoulder.

"Shut up..." Kenny kept talking, as if the boy never opened his mouth at all.

"No...what you need is a real man. Not something as puny and pathetic as my nephew." Grisha saw Armin give the boy a pitiful look as Grisha clenched his own fist and reached over to pull Armin close.

The room went quiet when they all heard the boy scoff and shove Kenny back with all his might, despite being chained to the wall the boy stood up straight and tall and managed to look down his nose towards the surprised Kenny.

"Levi is more of a man than you will ever be, pathetic? No one is as pathetic as you are this second hitting on a shackled 19 year old. Puny?" Grisha watched as the boy smirked and sneered at Kenny, "He sure as hell isn't _puny_ where it counts."

Kenny stood up straight and brushed off invisible dust from his pants before walking back up to the boy and stared him down. "Levi sure knows how to pick them. Reiss is going to have his hands full. You're going to be just as stubborn as your old man. You're feisty, like a caged panther waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Calm yourself kid. I just wanted to see the boy who made my nephew such a softy. You know Grisha...even while you were down here for the longest time...Your boy is just as stubborn as you are." Kenny spun and walked towards the exit and stopped at the door, looking back at the three men.

Grisha heard all three of them gasp at the same time as His eyes met the boys from across the room again.

"You tried so long and hard to hide your son from us Grisha...yet here he is...chained right in front of you and all you can do is sit and watch helplessly as he gets tortured." Grisha reached out his free hand towards the boy in front of him and felt tears stream down his face.

"Eren...Eren Jaeger... you've grown so much... is it really you?" Eren felt his legs give out under him as he looked at the older man, it finally clicked. This man was his father...but his father had died, Levi had said that his parents had died...unless...Eren felt something tingle in the back of his mind. An image of him running into the woods and looking back to see his father one last time in the car flashed though his mind. Eren gasped and looked at the men watching him.

"Dad...you're alive...but Levi...he said you guys died..." Kenny turned and leaned against the door frame and nodded.

"He didn't lie to you boy, my nephew was lead to believe that your parents died. He's been here for the past 10 years." Eren felt happiness surge within him and looked to meet Grisha's eyes, he saw the same happiness flash through his eyes.

Armin, Grisha and Eren all froze when a single click went through the quiet room. They all looked up and saw Kenny with his finger on the trigger of his gun, he was aiming it straight at Eren at the moment.

"Sorry kid, part of my task to come down here was to let you know who he was and let your happiness seep through the both of you. Grisha...this is the new method of torture by the way. And I have a message for you from Reiss, 'Maybe you'll think to tell us where you hid the folders at now that your sons in danger.'" Grisha met Eren's eyes and Eren shook his head. Grisha opened his mouth to speak.

"Fi-"

"Tell Reiss that the Jaeger family will never tell him a damn thing." Grisha's eyes widened and he heard Armin whisper a soft 'no' next to him. He watched as Eren gave him a smile filled with love and adoration and he couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes.

Kenny sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry kid... wrong answer."

All you could hear in the room was the loud bang of the gun firing, and a grunt of pain as Armin and Grisha watched in horror. Eren was pushed back against the wall from the force of the bullet, Kenny turned and walked out of the room without another word.

Eren gasped and saw the red blossom of blood spreading before looking up to meet Armin's and his fathers eyes. "Heh...twice in a day...fuck..."

He watched in pain as his vision began to blur and blacken around the edges.

"Don't tell them anything dad...I'm happy your alive..."

Grisha watched as his son closed his eyes and didn't budge another inch. He felt his whole world collapse around him, he lost his wife and now...now Grisha lost his son. He tried to stand but felt dizzy and let the darkness swimming in the edges of his vision consume him.

"Eren..."

The last words Grisha remembered muttering before everything darkened around him...


	16. Chapter 16

Levi looked over at Marco and Jean and bit his lip. He couldn't stop the nagging feeling in the back of his mind that something had gone wrong. He paced behind his desk again as he tried to focus on the typing coming from the laptop where Jean was sat behind.

"Have we any type of news on their whereabouts?!" Marco straightened up and shook his head.

Levi sighed again and continued his pacing before he picked up the file they had on Grisha once more and reread it for what seemed the hundredth time. He looked at his watch at the same time a knock was heard on his office door.

"I got it. Marco, keep searching for any sightings." Marco nodded and sat down in Jean's seat. They had hacked into the cities security systems and were currently looking at any and all cameras for any sign of which way Kenny had taken Eren. Jean opened the door and nodded his thanks as he returned back to Levi with another folder in his hand.

"Eren's file." Levi nodded and snatched it up quickly reading it over and over before stopping at a certain address that was calling for his attention.

"Marco...search up this address." Levi walked over and placed the folder in front of Marco and stood behind him watching as the freckled males hands flew over the keyboard.

"It's a cabin in the forest that's located in the mountains just outside of the city...it's also owned by a Krista Lenz.. you don't think..."

Jean quirked an eyebrow at the two men in front of him waiting for an explanation. Levi nodded and reached over for his weapons on the table before walking over to the office door and talking to one of his men standing in the hall.

"Get everyone ready, I want to leave in five minutes." Jean stretched as Marco closed the laptop and they got ready as well by checking to make sure their weapons were loaded.

"So I take it that cabin is the perfect place to take Eren?" Jean looked over at Levi who nodded.

"Eren protected his adopted sister when they were younger and it was at that exact cabin. Krista Lenz just so happens to be Historia Reiss. I don't know why I didn't notice it before." Marco explained quickly to Jean who nodded and quickly caught on.

"So in other words, Reiss bought the property under his daughters' name and you guys' think that's where he's keeping Eren?" Levi nodded again before storming out of his office with Jean and Marco close behind him. He made the quick trip to the first floor and came face to face with the rest of his men.

"Boss, your orders?" Levi looked over to see it was Claude who had spoken. He saw Farlan, Isabel, Connie, and Sasha standing close behind him and let his eyes roam over the rest of the group in the room.

"Do what you need to. You all have families and I know this, I have always tried to do whats best by you all in order to get you home safe to them. Know now, that this particular mission is dangerous and I will not force those of you who would rather stay behind to come with. This mission is selfish of me but please...I ask of you all, who will come with me to bring the love of my life home?" Marco and Jean shared a look at the sight of Levi being extremely emotional, Marco stepped forward and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder and squeezed softly. Jean did the same and rolled his eyes before nudged Levi.

"Come on Lev, you've been my best friend since we were younger. I'm also your bodyguard and partially family, wipe your eyes your embarrassing your family." Levi elbowed Jean in the side before scrubbing his eyes and looking back at the group smiling at him.

"With all due respect boss, we joined you because even though you're a cold emotionless bastard...You're kind and caring...we will follow you to the ends of the world if that would reassure you." Levi smirked and nodded once before standing up straight.

"Anyone here who would like to instead go home to your family step forward at once. We will not judge you nor hold this against you." Levi paused for a moment when no one moved forward and looked around one last time.

"Very well. Listen up! This mission is a selfish request of mine, it is dangerous and there will no doubt be chances where some of you might die. Now I want you all to listen clearly and follow what I am telling you with every bone in your body. If there is any chance that you idiots will get hurt or die you will remove yourself from that building am I clear?"

Jean, Marco, and Levi watched as confused murmurs went throughout the room before Farlan stepped forward.

"Boss...are you telling us that if it becomes too dangerous you want us to retreat?" Levi nodded and met everyone's eyes one by one before speaking.

"Precisely. I will have to take care of one person already as it is, I don't want to have to take care of the rest of you as well. Otherwise I'm afraid we won't make it out alive." Farlan hesitated before meeting the determination in Levi's eyes and nodding.

"Understood, I will personally keep an eye out in case someone is in trouble in order to get them out."

"Very well, now then...Let's bring Reiss a long overdue war." Levi stood straight and marched his way out the building with his men close behind.

Grisha groaned and slowly opened his eyes when he felt a cold towel pressing to his forehead. He looked up and met bright blue eyes. He sat up quickly when he remembered the events before he passed out and looked over to the body still lying on the floor. He got up and tried to get to his son before he remembered his arm chained up behind him. He turned and yanked at his hand trying to slip it through the cuff and ignoring the blood starting to drip down his wrist.

"He's fine Grisha...I made sure to get the bullet out and stitch him up before he lost too much blood." Grisha jumped slightly at Armin's soft voice and arm on his shoulder before looking back at his son longingly.

"Please Armin...I need to make sure he's okay..." Armin nodded and gave a small smile before running out of the room. Grisha's eyes never left Eren's body, not even when Armin ran back into the room with a key for the shackle. Grisha felt his hand drop free and crawled over to his son quickly. Armin followed and watched as Grisha's hands hovered over Eren's still form, not sure where to touch before finally taking his son hand in his and squeezing tightly.

"How did they find you son..." Armin knelt silently as he watched Grisha cry softly into the hand that belonged to his son.

"He's quite the strong willed son isn't he?" Grisha looked at Armin confused, Armin smiled and brushed Eren's hair out of his face.

"He had two bullets through him already and who knows what he's been through yet...he still stood up and took Kenny's attention off of me...he's so brave...you're lucky to have a son like him Grisha..." Grisha gave a smile and ruffled the blondes hair.

"I'm lucky to have children like Mikasa, Eren, and you Armin. I meant what I said before I will adopt you once we get out of here." Before Armin could say anything he heard shouting from upstairs and quickly looked over to Grisha confused.

"I'm gonna go see what all the commotion is about... I'll be right back." Grisha hesitated slightly before nodding and letting the blonde walk silently out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

"Armin! I need you to bring Grisha and Eren upstairs, Reiss wants them..." Armin froze at the top of the steps with his head down staring at the linoleum floor.

"Yes Mr. Hoover..." Armin flinched slightly at the pat on his shoulder before slowly looking up and meeting Bertholdts eyes.

"It's Bertholdt, Armin...I may work for Reiss but I'm not cruel...neither is Reiner...actually come to think of it a lot of the people here aren't like Reiss...or his closest cronies. I would actually have loved if we had met in different circumstances." Armin gave a small smile and nodded once.

"I'm sure if we had met in different circumstances we could have been amazing friends..." Armin paused at the loud shouting coming from the front oof the cabin. "What's going on anyways?"

Armin watched as Bertholdt glanced towards the front of the cabin and bit his lip. "Hopefully the end of Reiss' group...Levi Ackerman has come for his boyfriend...You better get moving Armin, here." Armin watched wide eyed as Bertholdt tossed him a set of keys.

"Get Eren and his father and...take them to Levi, I got you covered but you need to hurry." Armin stood there watching suspiciously for a few seconds before turning and bolting back downstairs. Armin ran with all his might and all the strength he had until he fell to his knees next to Grisha and reached towards the chains binding Eren to the wall with shaking hands.

"What's going on Armin?" Grisha watched the blonde confused as he released his sons shackles.

"We're getting out of here but we need to hurry. It seems like Reiss' men aren't as loyal as we thought them to be. Levi Ackerman is here with his men ready to wage war for Eren." Grisha's eyes lit up and matched the bright smile on Armin's face. They both turned their attention to the boy groaning next to them as he slowly came to.

"Did I hear you right Armin?" Eren struggled into a sitting position before Grisha and Armin helped him up.

"Yeah Eren... Levi is waging war for you..." Eren smiled slowly and looked at the two men before him.

"Well then what are we still doing down here then? Come on we all need to get out of here." Grisha smiled and motioned to Armin to help him get Eren onto his two feet. Once all three were standing and holding onto each other they made their way upstairs as fast as they could.

Eren and Grisha froze when they reached the top off the stairs and met Bertholdt's eyes. Armin smiled and tossed him back the keys.

"Jesus Ar, I told you to hurry not go and take a damn vacation. Reiss is in an uproar over the fact that you haven't brought him Grisha and Eren. Let's go!" Bertholdt unholstered his gun and motioned for the three men to follow him towards the sound of Levi's voice.

Grisha and Eren shared a look before turning their astonished expressions to Armin who met their gazes with his smiling one.

"Told you, not all of Reiss' men are loyal to him."

"Apparently." Bertholdt looked back at the three men once more to make sure they were following him and turned the corner towards the front entryway and came faace to face with Reiner and Annie.

"Bertholdt what the hell are you doing?!" Reiner let his eyes travel over his friends shoulder and land on the three people behind him.

"I'm taking them to Levi...I can't...Reiner, Annie... I can't keep working for Reiss...not anymore..." Reiner met his best friends eyes and saw all the sadness and pain before coming to a realization.

"What do you mean?! He has your family Bertholdt! He will kill them if you go against him!" Reiner looked at the other people in the room and spoke softly, "He'll kill all of our families Bertl...and then he'll kill us..." Bertholdt met Reiners worried eyes with his tear filled eyes.

"Then let him..." Reiner balked and even Annie's eyes widened.

"You can't mean that! Did you not hear me?! He will make your life a living hell! He will kill your family Betholdt!"

"HE ALREADY DID!" Reiner went silent and Annie stepped forward and reached forward to wipe Bertholdts eyes.

"What do you mean? What happened?" Reiners eyes softened and he spoke softly.

"I disobeyed his orders to murder a little girl that was a witness to what he did to her parents...she was only 5 years old, Reiner she had her whole life ahead of her..." Bertholdt felt his friend pull him into a tight hug and let his tears fall freely as he clung to Reiners shirt. "So I let her live...and when Reiss found out he tore my life upside down"

Reiner pulled back and studied the taller boys face as Annie rubbed his back softly and listened. "What did he do Bertl?"

Armin, Grisha, and Eren watched as the taller boy's shoulders shook and his head dropped. "He brought me to where he kept our families and he tortured them... and then he pointed his gun and shot them down right there in front of me." Bertholdt sighed and wiped his eyes before standing up straight. "He already took everything away from me...so let him come...let him kill me and end my misery...but before I let him I will take Eren, Grisha, and Armin to the safety of Levi's group...with...or without your help" Bertholdt extracted himself from Annie and Reiner's touches and moved to the three men behind him. He pulled them until they passed the stunned duo.

"This needs to end somehow...and I believe Levi can end it for us...and if he can't you two make sure to take care of yourselves and never stop running because if he finds out what we discussed here...well... I 'm sure I don't need to continue that sentence." Reiner reached out and grabbed Bertholdt's arm before he could step any farther away and gave him a tight nod.

"I'm with you...until the end. You're family...I won't let you go down alone." Annie sighed and walked past all five men towards where the voices were coming from and looked back at the confused boys.

"Well are we doing this or waiting until Reiss finds us?" Reiner gave a loud laugh and wiped his eyes again before nodding and motioning for everyone to follow Annie.

Eren looked over at Armin who gave him a weak smile and tightened his hold. When Grisha met his sons eyes he nodded once and turned back to follow the three new guards in front of them, leading them to freedom.

"Levi! We can't do this! Look at them, their not even fighting back...We came to wage a war to get Eren back...Not a massacre..." Marco looked over at where Levi was standing in the middle of the room.

Levi turned slowly and watched as his men took down their opponents with ease and grimaced, he knew they weren't fighting back but he couldn't for the life of him figure out why. He shook his head and raised his voice.

"ALRIGHT LISTEN UP!" He waited and wasn't surprised when his men stopped fighting against Reiss' men or when Reiss' men actually stopped and listened as well.

"I want all my men to pull back now. Step away from these men. Marco has brought it to my attention that these people aren't fighting back...THEY ARE NO THREAT TO US!" Levi watched as some of their so called opponents' faces shifted from confused to relieved and relaxed. He also watched as all his men stepped away and slowly made their way to stand beside him.

Levi stood still and searched among them all looking for any sign of his uncle or of Reiss and came up with none.

"Where is Reiss? Where is Kenny?" Levi directed his question at the room full of bloody men who looked at one another and shrugged before a tall brown haired boy walked through the door and answered him.

"This is what he does Levi, sir..." Levi quirked an eyebrow at the boy before giving him his full attention.

"Who are you? And what do you mean by that?" They boy gave a small smile and shrugged.

"I am Bertholdt Hoover, sir... and I mean exactly what it sounds like... this is what Reiss does... he lets his men fight against others and takes that time to hide or escape...He let's us die in a selfish war that he can't move past...even if we don't want to..." Levi looked around and walked towards the boy and stopped a few feet away from him.

"Is that so? Well explain to me this Hoover, if you and these men are reluctant to fight in a war you can't possibly win or want to at that matter...why do you?"

"Simple...he has our families and loved ones...and he will cause them great harm or even death if we disobey..." Bertholdt looked around at the people he worked with under Reiss and nodded before pulling out his weapon and taking the last few steps towards Levi. Marco and Jean watched with wide eyes and made to move to his protection but faltered in their steps when they saw Levi raise a hand to signal them to stop.

Bertholdt stretched his hand out and handed the gun to Levi before droppingto his knees in front of him and looking at the ground. "None of us ever wanted a war like this...and for that I will take the burden of the men you may have lost to it... Please sir... Don't take it out on them...their all good men who were under the threat of an evil man... I'll take the burden, take my life." Levi looked around at the rest of Reiss' men who seemed to be holding their breath and making their way to Bertholdt.

"MMMM...No." Bertholdt looked up and heard a collectie gasp come from everyone as Levi stared him down.

"Bertholdt what the hell are you doing?!" Levi looked up to see a blonde haired man run through the doors that Bertholdt came through, followed by a short blonde haired girl.

"Reiner shut up! I'm doing what needs to be done...I'm letting Levi take all the punishment and anger and revenge out on me..." Levi watched the exchange between the two boys silently.

"I won't let him kill you." Reiner stepped in front of Bertholdt and glared at Levi. Levi quirked an eyebrow and shrugged handing the gun to Reiner.

"I wasn't planning on it. I am not going to kill a boy because of the orders Reiss gave him. I'm not going to kill any of you." Levi slowly turned and faced the rest of the room.

"I only came here for one thing. I am not leaving here until I have it." Levi faced the room and frowned when noone said anything.

"I am a him, not an it. Thank you very much..." Levi froze for a second and slowly turned to face the voice he grew to love so much.

"Eren..." Eren gave a toothy smile and watched as tears fell freely from Levi's eyes.

"Aww look at you so emotional and shit..." Levi frowned and scrubbed at his eyes before quickly making his way to his green eyed boy while ignoring the two holding him up and smashing their lips together. Eren chuckled softly and returned Levi's kiss before he pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"Look at you, pathetic excuse for a bodyguard if I do say so myself...I'll have to strip you of that title." Eren chuckled and slowly wrapped his arms around the shorter man and rested against him while Armin and Grisha stood off by Reiner.

"Is that so? Well I hope the position of boyfriend is still free.." Levi smirked and met Eren's eyes before kissing him lightly.

"I don't know, I think this annoyingly tall green eyed boy took that position a long time ago...I'll check with him and if he says no...well then I guess you can have the position." Eren rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his chest and frowned.

"You wound me Levi." Levi chuckled and kissed him again before turning to the rest of the room and helpiing Eren back to his father.

"Grisha...I'm glad to see you're still alive..." Grisha nodded and looked around the room.

"What is going to happen to everyone here? I heard Reiss went missing..." Levi shrugged and looked around before motioning for Jean and Marco to help hold Eren up.

Once Levi was sure Eren was okay he turned to the rest of the room and raised his voice. "Alright everyone listen up and listen closely, I know Reiss has disappeared and I want everyone in this room right now to listen to me. I will gladly help each and everyone of you find and take back your loved ones from Reiss' clutches...All I ask in return is that you all do one simple task." Levi watched as all of Reiss' men stared at him like he was a God and hung off every single word he said.

"What do we need to do Levi?" He slowly let his eyes fall on the blonde who's name was Reiner.

"Simple...I will hold nothing that any of you have done in the past against you. Neither will any of my men, so the only thing you will need to do is..." Levi paused and met every persons eyes and gave a small soft and gentle smile.

"Join my family." Bertholdt and Reiner stared at each other wide eyed and looked around at the rest of their group and back to Levi.

Bertholdt was the first to stand from where he was kneeling and pat his men's shoulders as he made his way to Levi and bowed in front of him. "I want to take down Reiss...and I want to take revenge for my family and all those lives he's stolen...I will follow you to the ends of the Earth...Sir." Levi watched as slowly one by one Reiss' men became his. He watched with respect as all of his men slowly bowed and accepted him as their boss.

Eren looked around and gave his boyfriend a wide smile at what he managed to accomplish in just a few words and lowered his head to Levi as well after catching his eye.

"Great, now that that's established...let's go home shall we? We need rest and we'll start looking high and low for Reiss as well as stopping into every place we can think of to find your loved ones. Marco and Jean, head to the station and talk with our man to get the police searching everywhere for this man on over 15 counts of murder in the first degree. Sasha, Connie, and Farlan take Bertholdt, Annie, and Reiner and some men to grab their cars. The rest of you grab your belongings and make your way over to the mansion. If you don't know where that is I suggest you follow someone their or catch a ride with them. Isabel get on the phone with everyone at home and have them start preparing a feast and setting up the bedrooms, we have a family to take care of." Levi walked down from where he was standing and watched as everyone rushed to follow his orders as he made his way back to Grisha, Eren, and the blonde boy next to them. When he got close enough he watched as the boy looked down and never met his eyes as he hid behind Grisha.

"Hey there, why don't you come here." Levi held his hand out to the boy who avoided his gaze and slowly moved up to him after a nudge from Grisha.

"What's your name brat?" Levi softened his tone so as not to frighten the boy more as he waited for his answer and placed a hand under the boys chin and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Ar-Armin...sir..." Levi smiled at the blue eyed boy and nodded before meeting Eren's and Grisha's gazes.

"Well then Armin, I'm pretty sure I have a wonderful spot for you in my family if you would like." Armin watched nervously and flushed when Grisha started talking about him.

"You know Levi, I'm planning on adopting him...he's a very bright and kind child, extremely brilliant...loves books...what do you think Eren?" Eren looked over to his father and smiled at the conversation in his eyes and nodded.

"Yeah Levi, he's a freaking genius. Kid patched me up twice..." Lei met their eyes once more and looked back down to the Armin's flushed face and smiled again.

"I have the perfect position for you if you'd like, but it requires a lot of work. Do you think you can handle it?" Armin bit his lip and nodded nervously only to start crying tears of joy once Levi's next words left his mouth.

"Great! During the day you will be attending school with Eren, Marco, Jean, and a few other members. When you come home with us you will do your homework, eat, and then you will go to your job. Understood?" Armin nodded frantically at the idea of going to school and having an actual home, he paused confused for a second and looked at Levi.

"But I...don't have a job sir..." Levi smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Of course you do, we have a huge library that the men can't seem to keep in order... and we're in dire need of nurses and doctors. That will be your job and Grisha's." Armin looked over at the older male and smiled.

"You mean to tell me...I get to go to school, and I have a library all to myself...and I will also be taking care of people?" Levi nodded.

Armin flung his arms around Levi in a quick hug before running back to Grisha and talking a million miles a minute about all the ideas he had in store for his new positions. Eren watched them for a bit before turning and smiling at the shorter male who was still recovering from the hug and pulled him into his arms.

"How did I ever get so lucky with such a kind wannabe hardass boyfriend?" Levi chuckled and looked up at Eren.

"You forgot 'hot as fuck'" Eren chuckled as he pulled Levi closer.

"Let's go home, I'm exhausted" Levi smiled and nodded as they made their way back to Grisha and Armin and headed towards the one place they could all call home. Once they stepped out of the cabin Levi couldn't help but smile at the sight of all his men and family waiting for them. He never knew he would ever have a family like this and he was thrilled to see what was in store for them in the future.

With all the excitement and happiness going around no one would have thought it would be brought down faster than they ever imagined.

No one expected that the family they had made and vowed they would protect would perish in the blink of an eye.

No one anticipated the possibility that Reiss would find a way to drag them all through hell in the following days.

And no one anticipated that the war they thought they had just ended had only just begun or secrets they thought meant nothing, destroyed everything.

 _ **THE END...FOR NOW.**_


End file.
